


Project Night King

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Project Night King [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: Which is the most important thing? A hacking job she's in the dark about, or the fact that she's falling in love with her best friend? Maybe both things are completely out of Arya's hands..





	1. Chapter 1

“Arya, what are we doing?” Gendry hissed from behind her.

  
“Just shut up and follow me, Baratheon.” Arya whispered back.

  
“Don’t I bloody always.” He muttered.

  
Arya grinned in the dark. Gendry was the son of her father’s best friend. They’d met when Arya was 8 and Gendry was 10, and they’d been inseparable since.

  
“This way.” Arya said turning down an alley.

  
“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Gendry asked impatiently.

  
Arya glanced around the alley to make sure it was clear.

  
“No.” She responded.

  
“I thought I was meant to be the stubborn one.”

  
Arya laughed and began to creep down the alley, “Yeah, well you are the one following me God knows where just because it’s what you’ve done the past 7 years.”

  
“I regret this friendship daily.” Gendry sighed. “One day you are going to get me killed.”

  
“Or I might just do it myself if you don’t shut up.”

  
“Like to see you try.” Gendry muttered.

  
Arya spun on her heels catching him unaware, she pushed him back into the alley wall, reaching up to place the length of her arm along his windpipe, she wrapped one leg around the back of his knee.

  
“Would you now?” She grinned up at his face.

  
He looked down at her, she couldn’t make out the deep blue of his eyes or the crinkles she knew were forming around them, but she locked her grey eyes on them all the same.

  
“You know I can take you Baratheon.” She said almost gently.

  
“You can take me any day, Stark.” He responded slowly.

  
Arya unhooked her leg and let her arm drift from his neck, she placed her left hand flush against his chest, pinning him to the wall. She knew he was strong and at any point could have fought back, but he never did. Her eyes searched his face briefly, she noted his eyes dropping slightly from hers, then felt his body stiffen.

  
“Arya..” He said tensely.

  
“I heard it.” She responded dropping her hand and turning towards the mouth of the alley.

  
“Quick.” She urged grabbing his hand and continuing into the alley. Her free arm was trailing along the alley wall.

  
“Here.” She said stopping abruptly, Gendry nearly clattering into her back.

  
She removed a loose brick to find a keypad, she pressed in a six digit code and a door popped open.

  
“Come on.” She said pushing Gendry through the door before slamming it shut after herself.

  
“What is this place?” Gendry asked.

  
“I don’t know.” Arya responded reaching into the backpack on Gendry’s back. She fished out two torches handing one to him.

  
They both shone the torches around the room, it looked like some kind of warehouse.

  
“Well do you know why we’re here?” Gendry asked.

  
“Looking for something.” Arya replied starting to move around.

  
“Looking for what?”

  
“Don’t know.”

  
“What?”

  
“Bran said I’d know when I find it.”

  
“Bran? What? What the fuck Arya, I need details!” Gendry sounded frustrated. Arya felt frustrated too, on several levels.

  
“Shh, just help me look.” She responded.

  
“Would be easier if I knew what I was looking for.” He responded grabbing her by the arm. Gendry was big and he could easily crush her arm if he’d ever been inclined to do so, but his touch was always soft. He turned her to face him. She pushed him slightly so he relented his grasp on her arm. His eyes widened slightly and he reached out and gently laid a hand on the back of her neck. His hands were so large it covered her whole neck and his fingers wound their way into her hair. He tilted her face up towards his. Her lips parted slightly, she watched as his did too. Her eyes watched his drop to her lips, her chest rose and fell quicker than it had been moments before. She knew the feeling well. They’d been playing this game for about six months now.

  
“Gend-“ She begun, but paused when she heard a beeping noise.

  
“What’s that?” He said dropping his hand and taking a step back from her.

  
The two of them turned looking for the source of the beeping..

  
“This way.” Arya said taking off in a jog.

  
She reached a doorway, this one had no pin pad just a lock.

  
“Pass the kit.” Arya said.

  
“Move off. You know I’m better at picking locks.” Gendry responded.

  
Arya looked at him briefly, she hated being told what to do. The only person she let tell her what to do was Gendry, but usually she would argue with him first, she cocked her head at him and narrowed her eyes, but decided to step aside. She noticed him shake his head slightly.

  
“What?” She asked.

  
“Is that the first time you’ve ever done what you were told to do?” He responded in humour.

  
“No.. I.. My dad told me not to go sneaking out with boys at night..” She said sarcastically.

  
Gendry laughed.

  
Although this wasn’t what her dad had in mind when he’d told her and her sister that, she also thought he wouldn’t approve of this either.

  
Arya shrugged as Gendry set to work picking the lock. The beeping noise was louder now, it was definitely through this door.

  
Gendry stepped back as the door clicked open.

  
“Ladies first.” He motioned for Arya to go through the door.

  
“Such a gentleman,” She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped passed him, “Sending the poor defenceless little girl into an unknown room first.”

  
“You are such a contradiction Arya Stark.” he followed her.

  
This room was smaller than the last, Arya peered around it, she noted another door on the opposite side of the room and a small window up high. The window was out of her reach but it would be just big enough for Gendry to squeeze through. She liked to know where all her exits were.

  
“Get looking.” Arya said.

  
“What are we looking for? Is it whatever is beeping?” Gendry relied.

  
Arya paused and cocked her head.

  
“What beeping?” She responded.

The beeping noise had stopped.

She continued to look around, until she noticed a wooden crate a slightly different colour to the other ones in the room; it was less aged.

  
“Here.” She announced walking over to it. She ran her hands around the crate searching for the opening.

  
“Is that it?” Gendry asked when the crate opened revealing three books.

  
“Think so.” She said reaching into the crate for them, then putting them into Gendry’s bag.

  
Arya heard a distant noise.

  
“We’ve got to go!” She said suddenly.

  
Gendry turned back towards the door.

  
“No!” She whispered, “The window.”

  
Gendry nodded and lifted her up towards the window. She opened it easily, why wouldn’t it be locked? she asked herself. She shimmied easily through the window, then reached back for the bag which Gendry thrust into her arms. She stood in a different alley to the first one, she peered around briefly making sure it was clear. She propped herself up against a wall and watched Gendry haul himself out of the window with his muscular arms.

  
“Fuck that was a tight fit.” Gendry said standing up brushing himself down.

  
“That’s what she said.” Arya quipped.

  
“Arya!” He mock gasped.

  
“Guess you need to stop the roids?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

  
She watched his eyes glance down at his well muscled arms and chest, he laughed slightly then lightly pushed her.

  
“Don’t-“ She growled pushing him back, harder than he’d pushed her. She raised her head towards his face and backed him into the wall. His face begun to drop slowly towards hers, she briefly licked her lips and took a deep breath. His face was inches from hers when they both startled.

  
“Shit!” Arya jumped backwards reaching for her phone.

  
She noted Gendry reach into his jeans with one hand whilst running the second hand over his face.

  
**Bran Stark:**  
_GET HOME_

  
She tilted the phone to Gendry, he did likewise.

  
“Come on.” He said grabbing her hand beginning to jog out of the alley. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Baratheon!” Her father’s voice boomed. “Why do I always find you asleep half naked on my sofa?”

  
Arya walked into the room, bent over with laughter. Gendry was starting to sit up, a blanket still half draped around him, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

  
“I uh-“ Gendry murmered.

  
Arya laughed even harder.

  
“I believe it’s because you said he’s too old to sleep on my bedroom floor now.” She gasped with laughter.

  
Her father turned to face her, he looked angry, but his face softened when he saw her.

  
“You’re both aware that he has his own home, right?” Her father asked.

  
Arya shrugged, watching Gendry stand up. The blanket dropped to the floor, he was stood there just in his boxers, he was still half asleep. Her mother and sister walked into the room at that moment, Arya’s eyes dropped from Gendry’s chest, widening slightly at the shape she could make through his pants before she dropped them to the floor.

  
Gendry blushed when he saw her mother and sister look at him, quickly reaching for the blanket to cover himself up.

  
“Gendry,” her mother soothed, “I’ve known you since you were 10, I’ve seen far more of you than that.”

  
Arya’s eyes snapped up to her mother, Sansa took in her expression briefly.

  
“Get dressed.” Arya ordered almost coldly. “Bran wants to see you.”

  
Arya left the room immediately and ran up the stairs to her brother’s room.

  
“What took you so long last night?” Bran asked whilst Arya passed him the bag with the books in.

  
“Well it’s hard to find something when you don’t know what you’re looking for.” She replied flatly.

  
“Hm.” Bran responded. “You had to find them without knowing.”

  
“Bran, we’re not playing a game now are we?” She questioned cautiously.

  
“Arya,” He said softly, “You treat most of your life as a game, _this_, _this_ is real.”

  
Arya regarded her younger brother for a moment.

  
“Just like that.” He said flicking his hand towards the door.

  
“What?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

  
“You know what. The two of you need to stop playing your game.”

  
“What game?” She growled.

  
“Hey Bran!” Gendry said coming through the door, fully clothed in last nights clothes. Arya studied him briefly.

  
“Sit, both of you.” Bran motioned to his bed.

  
Arya and Gendry both tentatively perched themselves on the side of Bran’s bed and waited for him to talk. Arya watched as Bran’s eyes glossed over, she sighed knowing it might take a few moments. She flopped backwards onto the bed.

  
“Think your dad is actually mad?” Gendry asked her.

  
Her tight t-shirt had creeped up her flat stomach when she’d flopped backwards, Gendry reached out to try and pull it back down. His hand paused on her stomach, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, his hand moved to rest against her thigh. Arya studied Gendry momentarily, her mind flicking back to the shape in his boxers earlier, she felt her insides flush.

  
“I think he’s threatened or something, he realises you’re a man now.” She answered at last.

  
“I’m 17.” He responded almost dumbly.

  
“Yeah, exactly. And I’m 15.” She replied.

  
“Oh.” He answered. “Oh..” his eyes widened. “He doesn’t.. he doesn’t think..”

  
“No one thinks that Gendry.” Bran said suddenly.

  
The two of them broke apart and sat up straight. Arya eyed her 14 year old brother momentarily.

  
“What do you know about Project Night King?” Bran asked after a pause.

  
“I know what you know Bran, I’m the one who sneaks you the folders.” Arya answered casually.

  
“Arya, I know far more than what’s in the folders.” Bran replied.

  
“Well, do share.” She replied.

  
Arya heard footsteps in the hall, the three of them paused. Gendry stood up and pushed the books they’d found last night under Bran’s bed and Arya pulled forward Bran’s games table.

  
“This is the new figure..” Bran began showing Gendry a small plastic figurine as the door opened and their father walked in.

  
“Hi dad.” Arya said in a bored tone.

  
“Are you staying for breakfast Gendry?” her dad asked, his eyes taking him in.

  
“Oh.. ugh.. yeah thanks.” Gendry responded nervously handing Bran the figure back.

  
“It’ll be ready soon.” her dad replied before leaving your room.

  
“What did I do?” Gendry whispered to Arya once her dad left the room.

  
Arya shrugged lightly.

  
“Maybe try wearing trousers and a top the next time you sleep on our sofa?” Bran suggested flatly.

  
“What?” Gendry responded confused.

  
Arya rolled her eyes and stood up.

  
“Come on.” she said moving the table back out of the way so Bran could get his chair out of the room.

  
“I still don’t get why you didn’t take the downstairs room.” Gendry said to Bran as he used his arms to scoot himself down the stairs.

  
“It’s about independence.” Arya responded.

  
“Good exercise isn’t it!” Bran joked. “My arms will be as big as yours one day Baratheon.”

  
“You’ll have to start hauling your sister’s arse everywhere for that Stark!” Gendry teased back.

  
“Oi!” Arya responded shoving him, to which Gendry easily picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She begun to hammer on his back with her fists and kick her legs slightly.

  
“I can get you on the other shoulder.” Gendry teased Bran.

  
“Think you’ve got your hand.. full there Baratheon.” Bran responded, at which moment Arya realised his hand was actually gripping her arse in her short denim shorts, she bit her lip lightly and stopped thrashing. Gendry quickly returned her to the ground.

  
“Cock.” He glared at him, but her lips were in a playful smile.

  
“Both of you,” Bran clicked his fingers, Arya and Gendry tore their eyes away from one another and back to Bran who was now sat on the bottom step of the stairs. “Either of you want to go grab my other chair?”

  
“Oh! Yeah sure.” Gendry said making his way to the wheel chair a few feet away.

  
Arya walked off towards the dining room.

  
“It’s inappropriate!” Arya heard her dad say from the kitchen.

  
“Eddard.” Her mothers voice soothed.

  
“She’s 15!”

  
“She’s 16 next week.”

  
“She’s a baby!”

  
“Ned.. Arya was never a baby!”

  
Arya leaned back in her chair, a smirk forming on her face.

  
Her parents walked into the room, her dad paused briefly at realising his daughter was sat there. She swung her chair back upright with an amused look on her face.

  
“Planning my birthday party?” Arya teased.

  
“Uh.. yes!” Her dad answered quickly.

  
“Still don’t want one.” Arya scowled as Gendry and Bran came into the room.

  
“Arya, you’re going to be 16, you have to have a party.” Her mother said placing two plates of food in the middle of the table.

  
“Give me a hand Gendry.” Her dad said nodding towards the kitchen.

  
Bran looked at Arya and laughed once they saw Gendry’s expression as he followed their dad into the kitchen.

  
“You’re still arguing against a party?” Sansa asked walking into the room.

  
“What’s the point?” Arya replied.

  
“You get lots of gifts at a party!” Rickon said excitedly kneeling on a chair.

  
“Rickon, sit properly.” Her mother chided.

  
“I don’t want gifts.” Arya sighed. “It’s all just attention.”

  
“You’re having a party whether you want it or not. Now, is there anyone you want me to invite?” Her mother responded with an air of finality.

  
“Gendry.” She responded.

  
Everyone rolled their eyes.

  
“Anyone _else_?” Sansa pressed.

  
Arya considered for a moment.

  
“Lyanna Morment and Meera Reed. That’s all.”

  
Arya glanced up at Bran who’d narrowed his eyes at her.

  
“What about Shireen?” Rickon asked.

  
“Yeah, sure invite all your friends too, Theon, Margaery, whoever!” Arya declared waving her hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Your dad is beginning to scare me.” Gendry told Arya and Bran as they left the house after breakfast.

  
“He’s only beginning to?” Bran asked.

  
“What?” Gendry said.

  
“He’s been trying to scare you this past year Baratheon.” Bran replied flatly.

  
Gendry looked at Arya who widened her eyes trying to look innocent.

  
“He’s worried you’ll be like your father.” Bran added.

  
“He’s best friends with my father..” Gendry replied, his face was screwed up in confusion.

  
“Yes.” Bran responded.

  
They stopped at a large oak tree a quarter of a mile from the house, it was still on the Stark lands, everyone knew this was where Bran liked to come to be alone. A few months after his accident when Bran was 7 their father, Robb and Jon had paved a path from the house to the tree so that Bran could get there without any assistance.

  
“So are you going to talk now?” Arya asked as they all sat on the floor around the ancient oak. Bran had his back propped up against the tree and Arya and Gendry sat facing him.

  
“Project Night King.” Bran said slowly. “It’s a military grade computer codenamed The Night King. I heard the Wights of the Old North Lands have been working on it for years. It’s what dad mostly deals with these days. Only no one in the department can seem to crack it.”

  
“What’s it got to do with us?” Arya asked.

  
“I can do it.” Bran responded tapping his temple.

  
Arya narrowed her eyes at her brother, knowing what he meant.

  
“Oh.” Gendry responded, “Wait..”

  
“Yes, yes, you’ve both figured it out. By ‘I’ I actually mean we.” Bran motioned to the three of them.

  
“Why do I always have to be your legs?” Arya asked.

  
“Actually Arya, I’d say Gendry is my legs, you are my body and mind in places I can not go.” Bran responded mischievously.

  
“Not creepy at all.” Arya rolled her eyes.

  
“What’s our next move?” Arya asked Bran.

  
“I have to read the books you brought last night to put the pieces together. For now, there’s nothing for you to do, just be ready.” Bran replied.

  
Gendry inclined his head in agreement.

  
“Actually Arya, how is your Heniaith? Bran asked.

  
Arya threw her head back squeezing her eyes shut.

  
“That’s why you gave me that book.” She groaned.

  
“Of course.” Bran smiled at her. “Have you read it?”

  
“Ydw.” She responded.

  
“And how is it?” He pressed.

  
“Felly.” She replied. “This isn’t going to work Bran! I’ve read it, I get some of it.. But I’m nowhere near fluent.. I’m pretty useless actually!”

  
“Bydd yn iawn.” Bran replied.

  
“What are you talking about? Shit, what are you talking?” Gendry asked.

  
“Fy chwaer mewn cariad â ti.” Bran smirked straight at Gendry.

  
“BRAN!” Arya roared.

  
“What did he say?” Gendry asked worried.

  
“Just lies.” Arya said shaking her head getting to her feet. Gendry scrambled up after her. She turned to face Bran.

  
“Two of us can play that game.” She replied looking at her brother, “I invited Meera to my birthday party.”

  
Bran’s eyes went wide.

  
“Come on Gendry.” She reached for his hand to pull him after her.

  
“What was that?” Gendry asked as she dropped his hand on the way back to her house.

  
“Heniaith.” Arya responded.

  
Gendry stopped, she stopped and faced him.

  
“It’s the old language.. of The North..” Gendry still looked confused. “It’s virtually dead in The North now, sadly. But they still speak it in The Old North Lands.”

  
“Okay.” Gendry said thoughtfully. “And it’s something to do with this project, right?”

“Yeah, I’m guessing at some stage I’m going to have to understand something in Heniaith.” She replied.

  
“Do you.. actually understand it?”

  
“Before that, I’d never heard anyone actually speak it, figures Bran has learnt it. He gave me the book for my birthday last year, and I had no idea why.”

  
“Did you understand whatever it is he said?”

  
Arya nodded slightly, she knew that what Bran had said was probably a true assessment, but she wasn’t willing to admit it to herself fully, let alone let Gendry know what Bran had said.

  
They continued to walk back towards the house, Arya was deep in thought. She bit her lower lip and sighed.

  
“I doubt I’m even saying the words right? And I’m probably butchering the grammar and the order the words go in.. but I kind of like it you know?” She blurted out.

  
She turned to look at Gendry who was softly smiling at her.

  
“I think you’re.. I mean.. I think it’s amazing either way. Even if you are messing it up!” He told her.

  
She shrugged.

  
“Maybe you can teach me?” Gendry asked.

  
“Maybe,” she frowned thinking of the word _cariad_, “One day, maybe.”

  
As they reached the house they noticed her dad standing at the door of the house.

  
“I’d better go home I guess.” Gendry motioned towards his car.

  
Her dad just fixed his gaze on the boy who took a step backwards towards his car. Arya watched him putting his hands in his pockets, frowning slightly.

  
“They’re in your bag.” Arya responded. “Which you left next to the sofa.”

  
Gendry pursed his lips together tightly and headed towards the house. Arya and her father stayed where they were, looking at one another.

  
“Uh, thanks for breakfast,” Gendry rubbed his neck before extending his hand to her father, “and the sofa.”

  
Arya watched her father shake his hand but never took his eyes off of her.

  
“I’ll text you later.” Gendry said reaching down to quickly hug Arya before leaving.

  
“Are you two having a staring contest?” Robb asked approaching Arya and their father.

  
“Yeah, I think you have to be sitting to make it official.” Jon added.

  
Their father shook his head and walked off. Arya was still stood there, Robb and Jon looked at her wearily.

  
“What’s going on there?” Jon asked putting an arm on Arya’s shoulder.

  
“He seems like he’s in a strange mood.” Robb added mirroring Jon on her other shoulder. Arya looked up at her brothers and frowned.

  
“Don’t know.” She responded before staring down at the floor.

  
“Come on little sister,” Jon begun.

  
“We’ll take you somewhere.” Robb continued.

  
“Make you smile?” They both said.

  
“You’re both weird.” Arya declared.

  
“Have to be to be in this family.” Jon replied ruffling her hair.

  
Arya sighed but followed her brothers to their car. Robb and Jon were 19 year old twins. They weren’t identical but were practically inseparable. Robb was tall, muscular and had their mother’s auburn hair and blue eyes - just like their sister and younger brothers. Jon however was shorter, not as short as Arya though, he was also muscular but his colouring was their fathers and Arya’s, grey eyes and dark brown hair. Jon was often serious and sullen when he wasn’t around his siblings, but Robb was always smiling and incredibly sociable. However, when the twins were together it was as though they were one, both kind and caring, quick to joke and often causing mischief. It’s where Arya had learnt it after all.

  
“Was dad that grumpy before Sansa turned 16?” Robb asked. “I can’t recall.”

  
“No.” Jon responded. “But Sansa was never dads inseparable baby, also she always had a multitude of boys and girls trailing after her, not just one boy fixated on her for years.”

  
“What?” Arya scowled.

  
“Oh, nothing.” Robb grinned into the rear view mirror so she could see.

  
“What does dad think Gendry’s going to do?” Arya asked a few minutes later.

  
She noted the twins share an expression but neither replied. The car came to a halt and Robb beeped the horn. Arya looked up realising where they were and frowned. She noticed Jon ringing someone.

  
“Outside.” He said before hanging up.

  
Both boys grinned at each other again.

  
Arya looked out of the window and saw Gendry approaching the car scowling.

  
“What?” He said to the boys, he hadn’t noticed Arya in the back, he looked slightly scared.

  
“Get in loser, we’re going to the beach.” Robb said motioning to the back seat.

  
“Why?” Gendry asked but made a move towards the door. He paused when he saw Arya, but his scowl dropped and he climbed into the car. Arya glanced at Gendry, then lent forward towards her brothers.

  
“Why are we going to the beach?” She asked them through gritted teeth.

  
“Told you,” Jon said.

  
“To make you smile.” Robb finished.

  
Arya flopped back into her seat.

  
“I’m not 6.” She spat.

  
She noticed all three boys run their eyes over her.

  
“Yeah, think we _all_ know that.” Robb laughed.

  
She noticed Gendry blush slightly, she looked down and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I doubt I’m even saying the words right? And I’m probably butchering the grammar and the order the words go in..'
> 
> Okay, so Heniaith is basically Welsh. You do not need to know what's going on in Heniaith, it's all very simple because my Welsh is actually awful, so if you really want to you can google translate it. Or I could provide you with translations, it's more the line '“Fy chwaer mewn cariad â ti.” Bran smirked straight at Gendry.' which is a complete prelude to what is to come ;)
> 
> Any ways, I hope you are enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled up at a car park just in front of the beach. Robb and Jon stepped out of the car. Robb went to the boot of the car and handed them two bags.

  
“Got some towels and swim suits and some food and drink.” Jon said.

  
“Right,” Robb headed back to the car.

  
“We'll pick you up at 5.” Jon finished.

  
“Wait. What?” Gendry frowned.

  
“What, what? You thought we were staying?” Robb grinned.

  
“Oh no, although, if dad asks we were with you little sister.” Jon grinned.

  
The two of them got back into the car, Arya and Gendry looked at each other in confusion.

  
“Oi, douche bags, you kidnapped us, neither of us have money.” Arya held her hand out. Jon pressed three £10 notes into her open palm and she turned away.

  
“I have my wallet.” Gendry said once they reached the beach.

  
“Me too.” She shrugged. “Now I have an extra £30.”

  
Gendry grinned down at her.

  
The two of them made their way to the bathrooms and changed into their swimming costumes.

  
Arya emerged and found Gendry sat on a beach blanket.

  
“Hey.” He said grinning up at her. “I’ve.. never seen that one before.”

  
Arya glanced down at the bikini she was wearing.

  
“Me either, guess dumb and dumber just went out and bought new costumes.” She responded.

  
“Did you want to..” Gendry pointed towards the sea.

  
“Sure.” She shrugged reaching out to pull him to his feet. They both nearly toppled over in the process. Gendry’s arms wrapped around her body to stop her falling. They both froze in one another arms. Arya tilted her face up towards his. His lips were parted and he was staring at her.

  
“Arya I-“

  
She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, crashing her mouth into his.

  
_Shit_.. she thought to herself.

  
But she felt his hands caress her back. She placed her hands on either side of his face and continued to kiss him. She felt his lips curl against her own - he was smiling.

  
She began to pull away from his lips.

  
“Gendry,” she murmured resting her forehead against his.

  
She twisted her body from his embrace, but entwined her hand into his, she began to move towards the sea pulling him after her.

  
Later the two of them were on the beach blanket. Gendry suddenly sat bolt upright.

  
“Arya?” He said softly.

  
She sat up then knelt in front of him.

  
“Gendry?” She answered.

  
“What- what is this?” He asked nervously.

  
Arya swallowed not sure how to answer.

  
“I don’t want to say something that could hurt our friendship. We’ve been best friends for like 7 years, and harming that is the last thing I would ever do.. the last thing I want.. being your friend and your happiness, it means more to me than anything else..”

  
“Gendry?” She let her eyes drop to the floor between them. “Do you.. are you in love with me?” She took a quick deep breathe but didn’t let him reply. “Dwi’n dy garu ti.”

  
Gendry’s eyes searched her face, she still looked down at the floor, he put a hand lightly on her jaw, bringing her face up to his.

  
“I’ve been in love with you.. I don’t know, maybe I always have been? That sounds creepy to be fair. But yes Arya, I love you.” He kissed her, softly at first, but then he used his tongue to part her lips.

  
“What did you say anyways? It sounded something like what Bran said the other day.” Gendry asked once they parted.

  
“I said ‘I love you’.” She paused taking his face in, she lightly kissed him. “And the other day, Bran said ‘My sister is in love with you’.”

  
“Does everyone know?” Gendry laughed.

  
“I didn’t know.” She blushed.

  
“Maybe I didn’t either.” he laughed brushing his lips against hers. 

  
“So, when Robb and Jon come, were pretending none of this happened, right?” Gendry asked later in the day after going to buy ice-creams with the money Jon had left them.

  
“Gods yes.” Arya laughed. “It’s probably going to send them crazy.”

  
Gendry was looking at her face, he brought his free hand to her shoulder and caressed it lightly. Arya smiled at him sweetly and took a lick of his ice-cream.

  
“You little shit.” He laughed. “Never going to change are you.”

  
“Would you want me to?” She poked her tongue out at him.

  
“Honestly, I’ve not eaten a whole ice-cream since I was 10!”

  
She just shrugged in reply.

  
“You know what,” He said softly, “I never ever want to eat a whole ice-cream ever again.”

  
“Good.” she rested her forehead against his briefly before turning back to her own ice-cream. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Nice day?” Jon asked as they pulled up into the car park.

  
“Sure, just don’t know why you didn’t stay.” Arya replied getting into the car as Gendry put their bags in the boot.

  
“Thought you might like a day alone with your best mate?” Robb said casually.

  
“You are aware that we spend most days together, right?” Gendry responded.

  
Robb frowned at Jon, Arya lightly brushed her little finger against Gendry’s side and saw his glint of a smile in response.

  
“Thought Baratheon’s were meant to have balls?” Robb whispered to Jon as Gendry got out of the car at his house.

  
Arya eyed her brothers cautiously, she saw Gendry stiffen beside the car.

  
“What’s that meant to mean Stark?” He asked turning around.

  
“Oh, nothing, nothing!” Robb replied.

  
“Can’t believe we’re going to have to give Bran 20 quid each.” Robb muttered as they drove off.

  
“Yeah and the 30 I gave Arya, I’m 50 quid down today, and for what?” Jon groaned.

  
“You know I’m still here.” Arya growled.

  
“Oh yeah.” Robb said mischievously. “Which part of being left alone at the beach with your ‘_best friend_' did you not understand little sister?”

  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Arya rolled her eyes.

  
“She’s smarter than that.” Jon told Robb.

  
“Smart enough to know dad is going to kill you both.” She added.

  
“Hm.” Jon murmered.

  
“But..” Robb continued.

  
“You know who else he might kill?” Jon finished.

  
Arya hung her head.

  
“Gendry.” They both answered. 


	6. Chapter 6

“I hear you have £40 coming your way.” Arya said nonchalantly strolling into Bran’s room.

  
“Seriously?” He laughed.

  
“What was the bet Brandon?” She asked.

  
Bran looked at her blankly.

  
“Ateb fi. Nawr.” she pressed.

  
Bran inclined his head in defiance.

  
“You need our help, so maybe don’t piss me off so much, huh?” Arya added casually before walking out of the room.

  
  
**Arya:**  
Bran, Robb and Jon had some kind of bet on us today.  
  
**Gendry:**  
Who won?  
  
**Arya:**  
Bran.  
But did he really? ;)  
  
**Gendry:**  
Do you know what the bet was?  
  
**Arya:**  
No, Bran was very tight lipped about it. I reminded him that he needs us..  
Meet me tomorrow? 10am, you know where x  
  
**Gendry:**  
I might have to remind Robb and Jon that I could take them both on at the same time. I’ll be there x


	7. Chapter 7

“I think he’s still asleep.” Robert Baratheon said as Arya knocked at his door the morning of her birthday.

  
“Probably. Lazy git.” She replied. Robert stepped aside to let her in and she began her way up the stairs. She knew Gendry would probably still be asleep, they’d been out late the previous night collecting ‘_intel_’ for Bran.

  
Arya made her way into Gendry’s room and stood at the foot of his bed. She glanced down at the bed where he was still fast asleep, completely naked save a thin sheet that was tangled around his legs.

  
“Gendry, Stark girl is here for you.” Robert came up behind her.

  
Arya just stood there staring at Gendry’s face, trying so hard to stop her gaze going below his neck.

  
“For fucks sake boy, put some clothes on!” Robert tossed some clothes at him off the floor.

  
“Ever the concerned parent.” Arya sighed dramatically.

  
“How old are you now?” He asked grabbing her arm.

  
“I’m sixteen.”

  
“Good, wouldn’t want a little girl looking at his fucking cock over there.” He snapped.

  
“I’m not sure if you’re concerned more for me or him?” She teased.

  
“You’re an odd kid.” He shook his head as he walked out of the room.

  
“You’re an odd parent too!” She called after him.

  
“Baratheon.” She snapped almost softly as she turned around, Gendry had a pair of jeans on now. “How did I not know you slept naked?”

  
Gendry narrowed his eyes at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

  
“I.. well I wear my pants when I’m at yours.. no one usually walks in on me sleeping here. Not like Robert really cares. It’s you he was more concerned about.” Gendry replied.

  
“You.. look good.” She said half teasingly.

  
Gendry’s eyes widened.

  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t look at your cock.” She said softly. “Much.”

  
“Arya!” He whined stepping forwards to grab her.

  
She chuckled and pushed him back onto the bed, just like when they were kids wrestling together. Only this time she straddled his hips and lowered her lips to his.

  
“Mm.. Arya.” He groaned into her lips.

  
“Hm?” She replied letting her lips drift across his jaw to his neck. He placed his hands over her breasts ever so lightly, almost as if he was afraid to hurt her.

  
“Hey, you know I said I didn’t look at your cock much? I don’t think I needed to..” She winked at him. She could feel his cock, hard as rock, pressing into her thigh.

  
“Awh shit.” He cringed.

  
“It’s fine.” She grinned down at him. “I like it.”

  
“Course you do.” he teased, “You always like the things you’re not meant to like.”

  
“Who says I’m not meant to like it?” She said running her hand towards his crotch.

  
“Arya-“ He groaned, leaning up to kiss her.

  
“Happy birthday.” Gendry said once Arya finally left his lap.

  
“Thanks.” She smiled softly at him.

  
“Why are you here?” He teased.

  
“I’m not allowed to see you?” She looked at him with sad eyes.

  
“Idiot.” He kissed her. “Why are you here though?”

  
“My house is like a circus already. I don’t even want this party!” She groaned.

  
“So you’re hiding?”

  
“Obviously. Also my dad is still being all stroppy.”

  
“You think I should talk to him?” Gendry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Gods no! He’d probably kill you Gen.” Arya winced.

  
“Shit.” he ran his hands over his hair.

  
“Arya, your phone is ringing.” Gendry noted.

  
“Huh. That’s what that is.” She said ignoring it.

  
“Arya!” he laughed.

  
“It’ll stop if I ignore it.”

  
“Mm knowing your family they’ll just keep ringing you. And how long until- oh this long.” Gendry said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

  
“Don’t answer! It’s a trap!” Arya squealed as Gendry reached out to put a hand over her mouth.

  
“Hey Robb,” Gendry said answering the phone, “Arya, no I haven’t seen her today. Ew!”

  
Arya licked his hand which he promptly dropped from her mouth. She poked her tongue out at him.

  
“Ah just saw Robert with his shirt off,” Gendry shrugged. “She’s not answering her phone? Maybe she’s at the library? What?”

  
Gendry swatted Arya’s arm pointing at the phone.

  
“You’re using track my iPhone and it’s at my house? Shit, hang on..”

  
Gendry motioned at Arya, she thought he was trying to say she was an idiot or something she just shrugged and dropped her phone into his backpack.

  
“Ugh, hang on, can you make it beep? Yeah, I hear it.. it’s in my bag. Weird, she must have left it in there yesterday?”

  
Arya stood up and placed a kiss lightly on his nose and begun to back out of the room.

  
“Yeah, if she turns up here I’ll bring her straight home. She’s probably gone for a jog or something, you know Arya! I’ll see you later Robb.” Gendry hung up the phone.

  
“See you later Baratheon.” Arya said from the doorway.

  
“Your phone.” Gendry said.

  
“Bring it with you later, I left it in your bag, remember?” She chuckled.

  
She made her way down the stairs. Robert was sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

  
“Yo, Bobby, I was never here okay? Just a little birthday gift from you to me, it’s all I want.” She shrugged before making her way to the front door.

  
“GENDRY!” Arya heard Robert yell the moment she’d shut the front door, Arya chuckled momentarily and begun to make her way home. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Where have you been?” Jon asked the moment she walked through the front door.

  
“Went for a walk.” She answered.

  
“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Robb said coming into the hall.

  
“I lost it yesterday.” She frowned.

  
Robb and Jon both frowned at each other.

  
“Mother and Sansa are waiting for you in your room.” Robb informed her.

  
“Fucks sake.” She swore under her breath beginning to make her way up the stairs.

  
“We’ll let your boyfriend know you're okay.” Robb said.

  
“What?” She spun around.

  
“Best friend. Gendry. Big fella, deep blue eyes, strong jaw, inky-black hair.. you know the one?” Jon responded.

  
“Sure as hell sounds like you’re in love with him Jon.” Arya smiled down at him.

  
“Where have you been?” Sansa asked as she walked into her bedroom.

  
“Look at the state of your room!” her mother chided.

  
“Yes, yes, happy birthday Arya, thank you Sansa, how does it feel to be 16? Oh mother I feel like a woman, please put me in a lovely dress and pretend I’m a doll.” Arya responded sarcastically before throwing herself face first onto her bed.

  
“I went for a walk and my room isn’t _that_ messy.” Arya said turning her head to the side.

  
“Why is there a pile of Gendry’s clothes in the corner of your room?” Sansa asked.

  
“Oh!” Arya sat up grinning, “I’ve been systematically taking items of his clothing for months to see how long it takes him to notice they're missing.”

  
“Why?” Sansa looked confused.

  
“Dunno.” Arya shrugged. “I wanted his Smiths t-shirt, so I took that first. He didn’t say a thing, even when I wore it.” Arya chuckled. “Then I just continued doing it to see if he’d notice. He’s really unobservant.”

  
“You’re telling me.” Her mother sighed.

  
“Makes two of you.” Arya heard Sansa mutter.

  
“What?” Arya narrowed her eyes at her sister.

  
“So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company Mother and dear sister?” Arya asked sarcastically.

  
“What are you wearing today?” Her mother asked.

  
“Oh.” Arya stood up with a twinkle in her eyes, she made her way to the pile of Gendry’s clothes. She picked up his white Kings Forest FC shirt, her fingers briefly running over the red logo of a tree, and turned to find a pair of cut-off jogging bottoms. “This!” She grinned.

  
“You’re kidding?” Sansa widened her eyes.

  
Arya glanced down and laughed, she dropped the clothes onto her bed and walked to her wardrobe. Arya looked into the wardrobe and pulled out a dress she’d bought a few weeks ago when she’d gone out with Meera.

  
“This.” Arya turned around thrusting the dress into Sansa’s hands.

  
Arya watched her sister extend her hand and run her eyes over the dress in her hands. The dress was black with short sleeves, it was fitted around the chest and stomach but was loose fitting around her legs. The skirt of the dress had several layers to it which swished when Arya moved her hips, the layers were grey and there was a belt of grey stars around the waist which scattered down the skirt.

  
“It’ll do.” Sansa said eventually.

  
“Oh thank Gods she approves!” Arya said sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

“Shit! That dress looks better on you than when we bought it.” Meera said walking into her room an hour later.

  
“Mum and Sansa approved.” Arya laughed to her friend.

  
“What’s this?” Meera asked picking up Gendry’s football shirt.

  
“Ah.” Arya answered picking it up and dropping it onto the pile of his clothes in the corner of the room.

  
“Are they _all_ Gendry’s?” Meera laughed.

  
“He’s not noticed that they’re missing.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Unbelievable!” Meera laughed. “Although, I think it’ll be you missing that dress by the end of the night.”

  
“Meera!” Arya groaned. “Not you too!”

  
“What do you mean?” Meera gasped.

  
“Robb, Jon and Bran. They’re trying to fuck with us.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“They had bets on us. And my dad is acting all psycho. I don’t know what’s got into them all!”

  
“Ar, they’re all freaking out because they’re worried about what’s going on with you and Gendry. Talking of which, you don’t seem to be freaking out about it much any more.”

  
Arya shrugged.

  
“Arya Stark. Talk.” Meera gripped her shoulders.

  
There was a knock at Arya’s door.

  
“Mother wants you downstairs.” Bran said flatly.

  
“Meera!” Bran almost squeaked before blushing and turning away in his chair.

  
“Hey Meera, before we leave can you take a photo of me and send it to Gendry.” Arya asked.

  
“Where’s your phone?” Meera raised an eyebrow at her.

  
“Long story, I’ll tell you later.” Arya responded before Meera took a photo.

  
“On a scale of one being nothing to do with Gendry to ten being solely about Gendry, where does this story lie?” Meera asked before pausing to take a photo of the two of them, “Keep in mind, most of your stories are usually at least an eight.”

  
“Fuck off Meera!” Arya nudged her friend.

  
“You kiss Gendry with that mouth.” Meera continued.

  
“Shut. Up!”


	10. Chapter 10

The two girls made their way down the stairs, the house was already full with guests.

  
“Do you even know all these people?” Meera whispered to her.

  
“Hardly. I don’t even care. I never even wanted a party.” Arya replied.

  
“Oh, you could just use it as a coming out party, couldn’t you?” Meera teased.

  
“Fuck off I don’t need to come out.”

  
“Oh, you really do.. you’ve spent how long pretending to not like Gendry..”

  
“Meera, it’s not the right terminology and you know it!”

  
“You’re not denying it though.” Meera grinned in glee.

  
“Why don’t you go find Bran.” Arya said flatly before turning away from her.

  
“Happy birthday Arya.” Arya turned to see Margaery Tyrell stood before her. She wore a long pink gown which was gauzy and showed off her cleavage.

  
“Hey Marg,” Arya said turning to the older girl, letting her kiss both her cheeks in turn. “Thanks for coming.”

  
“Is Sansa here?” Margaery asked craning her head around the room.

  
“Somewhere, probably.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Cool.” Margaery smiled and walked away.

  
“She’s in love with her.” a voice said from behind Arya. Arya turned around coming face to face with a familiar man in his mid 20s.

  
“Renly Baratheon.” Arya said in greeting. “Didn’t know you were coming.”

  
“I thought I’d better come, seeing as our families are so.. close. Also Marg basically forced Loras and I to come.” Renly replied, his deep blue eyes twinkling.

  
“Of course.” Arya chuckled. “I have to..”

  
“He’s in the garden.” Renly added as Arya begun to walk away.

  
“Who?” Arya asked innocently looking over her shoulder.

  
“Don’t act clueless Stark, didn’t realise I was around my brother’s this morning did you?”

  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about Mr Baratheon.” Arya laced her words with respect knowing it would be the best way to bug Renly.

  
“You’re good!” He shouted after her, “You should see if Marg can get you a job!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Arya Stark,” Jon walked up to her looping one arm through hers.

  
“In a dress no less.” Robb took the other arm.

  
“Are you two walking me to the executioners block? If not, do you mind pissing off?” Arya asked sarcastically.

  
“Little sister.” Jon laughed.

  
“Arya, you look so pretty.” Her dad said walking up to her. Both boys promptly released her arms as her dad reached her for a hug.

  
“Arya always looks pretty.” Her mother said hugging her next.

  
“Why do I feel like you’re all about to tell me I’m dying?” Arya asked.

  
“No, we’re just going to tell you to have fun and behave.” Her dad replied.

  
“Those two things are complete opposites to Arya.” Bran said from behind her.

  
“Seen Meera yet?” Arya asked.

  
“Seen Gendry yet?” Bran retorted.

  
“Not since yesterday.” Arya narrowed her eyes at Bran. “However you’ve not seen Meera in.. what a month? You should find her.”

  
“Behave, both of you. Actually all six of you!” Her mother said.

  
“I haven’t done anything.” Sansa protested.

  
“Or me!” Rickon said wide eyed.

  
“Well none of you think about it.” their father added.

  
“Stark!” Robert’s voice boomed.

  
They all turned towards him. Arya crossed her arms and fixed him with a daggers as he approached them. He nodded to her slightly and threw his arms around her father.

  
“Mother,” Sansa said softly, “Olenna Tyrell is here, she said she’d love to see you.”

  
Arya watched the two of them walk off.

  
“Oh! Shireen is here!” Rickon said excitedly running off towards his friend, Gendry’s younger cousin.

  
“Great, I’m left with you three.” Arya muttered.

  
“What’s that sweet sister?” Jon asked.

  
“So, any bets on me today?” Arya asked them.

  
“Well, we’ve got a bet that you..” Robb started before Jon shoved him.

  
Arya regarded them both closely.

  
“I want the truth from the three of you.” Arya said eyeing each of them in turn.

  
“We’ll give you the truth sweet sister,” Jon began.

  
“As soon as you give us the truth.” Robb finished.

  
“Mostly about where you were this morning.” Bran added.

  
“Okay.” Arya sighed dramatically, crouching down so she was close to Bran, she motioned for Jon and Robb to join her.

  
“I was off fucking Gendry.” She said seriously.

  
“ARYA!” the three of them shouted in unison.

  
Arya stood up straight brushing her dress off.

  
“Only, that was a lie.” She added before turning around.

  
Instantly her eyes fell on Gendry. He was stood across the garden leaning awkwardly against a tree with Loras Tyrell talking to him, he looked bored. Arya froze staring at him. Arya and Gendry had been best friends for 7 years now, but she’d hardly ever seen him like this before. He wore tight fitting trousers that showed of the muscles of his legs and he had a pale blue shirt on with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. His beard had been trimmed back so that it was hardly more than long stubble and his hair was freshly cut since that morning. Suddenly she saw his deep blue eyes flicker away from Loras to her. She watched his eyes move over her body. All of a sudden she wanted nothing more than to run up to him and kiss him. She briefly looked over her shoulders to see her brothers still watching her. They’d obviously seen the two of them staring at one another.

  
Arya turned her attention back to Gendry who was no longer leaning against the tree. She watched him place a light hand on Loras’ arm before walking past him. Arya stood frozen on the spot as Gendry strode towards her. A grin lighting up his face, he came to a halt in front of her.

  
“Believe this is yours.” He said taking her phone from his back pocket.

  
“Thanks.” She tilted her head up to face him.

  
“You look..” He gasped.

  
She blushed momentarily, before running her eyes over his body.

  
“Thanks, so do you.” she replied.

  
The two of them just stared at one another for a few moments.

  
“Fuck it.” Arya muttered before pushing herself up on tip-toes to kiss Gendry. It was a deep kiss, tongues and roaming hands, right in the middle of her garden surrounded by all her family and friend.

  
“About,” Jon said behind her.

  
“fucking,” Robb added.

  
“time.” Bran finished.

  
Arya flipped her brothers off with her left hand but continued to grip Gendry with the other hand, still kissing him.

  
Arya heard someone clear their throat, causing the two of them to jump back. They both turned to find their fathers looking at them. Her dad looked half angry and concerned, Gendry’s dad however looked amused and half drunk.

  
“Suspect it was your cock this morning that did it lad!” Robert laughed.

  
“What?” Ned, Bran, Jon and Robb exclaimed in unison.

  
“Completely out of context.” Gendry threw his hands up in the air.

  
“You owe me a proper present now.” Arya snarled at Robert.

  
“No, no I don’t little Stark. You said, and I quote ‘Yo, Bobby, I was never here okay?’, and I never said you were at my house, just that you saw his cock.” Robert responded.

  
Arya fixed him with his glare.

  
“Awh shit!” Robert added reaching for his wallet passing her several notes.

  
“You owe me 20 quid.” Robb said to Jon.

  
“Yeah well you both owe me £15.” Bran said to the two of them.

  
“Stop talking. All of you.” Her father yelled. “The six of you, in my office, now.”

  
“Fuck he’s going to kill me.” Gendry muttered.

  
“What were your bets?” Arya asked her brothers as they made their way to the house.

  
“I bet a tenner you were with him this morning, and another tenner than you’d sleep with him.” Robb answered.

  
“What the fuck?” Arya roared. “First things first, he owes you a tenner, that is all.”

  
“For which part?” Robb asked.

  
“Oh. Yeah, obviously I slept with him, but wasn’t with him.” Arya replied sarcastically.

  
“Someone needs to tell me what’s going on?” Her dad demanded after they’d all reached his office.

  
Everyone looked at Arya.

  
“Why am I being hijacked on my birthday?” she asked wide eyed.

  
Everyone’s attention turned to Gendry instead.

  
“I never slept with her!” Gendry said suddenly.

  
“How’d she see your cock then?” Robb asked.

  
“I- I-“ Gendry began before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
“I went to see Gendry this morning-“ Arya begun before getting cut off.

  
“Which is why you owe me a tenner.” Robb said to Jon. Arya glared at him.

  
“-he was in bed asleep. Naked.” Arya finished.

  
“Probably should have warned you.” Robert laughed.

  
“Yeah, but it’s all good, you promptly made sure I was 16.” Arya responded flatly.

  
“What is going on between you and my daughter Gendry?” her dad faced him fully.

  
“I’m not sure, we never really discussed it.” Gendry frowned.

  
“But something is going on?” Jon said.

  
“Come on, it has been the last six months?” Robb added.

  
“Although..” Jon added.

  
“Probably didn’t help leaving them at the beach alone.” Robb finished.

  
“Talking of which, turns out Bran owes you both 20 quid from that day.” Arya added.

  
“You lied!” Jon gasped.

  
“Arya Stark!” Robb added.

  
The two of them reached for their wallets, Bran rolled his eyes and did likewise. The three brother’s traded cash.

  
Their dad reached out grabbing all three wallets.

  
“You three,” he pointed to them all in turn, “need to stop betting on your sister. I’m keeping these for now. Go, get out of here.”

  
Arya reached for Gendry’s hand to pull him out.

  
“Not you two.” her dad said suddenly.

  
“Sit. Both of you.” Her dad said going to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He sat behind his desk and regarded them both briefly.

  
“Look, Gendry you’re a good lad.” He began, his eyes drifting to Arya. “I’d rather her dating you than someone else. At least I know I can scare the shit out of you.”

“Yes Sir.” Gendry gasped.

  
“But I’m setting boundaries. If you’re in a room alone I want the door open, you wear more than just pants when you’re sleeping on my sofa and if those three idiots make any more bets you grab the money clean from their hands.” Her dad said fixing his eyes on Gendry.

  
“That’s fair Sir.” Gendry answered.

  
“I expected it from Robb and Jon, didn’t think Bran was stupid enough to get involved too!” Her dad sighed.

  
“Go on, go, enjoy your party.” her dad told her, she quickly scrambled to her feet pulling Gendry after her before her dad could change his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Arya pulled Gendry out of her dad’s office once into the hallway she gently pushed him against a wall and began kissing him.

  
“Get a room.” Arya heard Meera say.

  
“We’re not allowed a room.” Arya chuckled back.

  
“Just as well, what with all the pilfering you’ve been doing Stark.” Meera winked at her and turned to leave them in the hall.

  
“Oi, Reed, why don’t you go find my brother.” Arya called, she watched her long enough to see her flipping her off before she promptly turned her lips back to Gendry’s.

  
“Awh well isn’t this cosy. The little wolf bitch has snared herself the bastard stag.” A voice came from behind Arya.

Arya immediately felt Gendry tense in her embrace.

  
“Leave him be Gen, he’s not worth it.” Arya reached up to touch his stubble.

  
“Wolf got your balls Baratheon?” he sneered.

  
“Fuck off Lannister before I make you.” Gendry spat back at the boy.

  
“At least this one is wilder than her dull sister.” Joffery said casually.

  
Both Gendry and Arya bristled stepping towards him. The boy fixed them with his icy green eyes.

  
“No one wants you here little man, we’ve all heard the stories Sansa has to say about you.” Gendry took another step towards Joffery.

  
“Your sister is a psycho bitch!” Jofferey spat at Arya.

  
“No, you’re a manipulative, abusive piece of shit. She’s far happier without you.” Arya raged at him.

  
Gendry reached out to take her hand and began to lead her away.

  
“Mum! Why did you invite the Lannisters?” Arya demanded sliding up to her mothers side.

  
“Seemed the polite thing to do.” She answered simply, “Didn’t think he’d turn up though.”

  
Her mum glanced at Arya and Gendry and their hands still tightly clasped together.

  
“I hope Ned wasn’t too hard on you Gendry.” She said with a sad smile.

  
“I think I was envisaging worse Mrs Stark.” Gendry responded.

  
“I’m happy for the two of you.” Her mother smiled.

  
“I’m happy too.” Arya responded smiling up at Gendry.

  
Some time later Arya and Gendry found themselves sat on the floor in a circle with Bran, Jon, Robb, Sansa, Margaery, Theon and Meera.

  
“Has anyone even seen Lyanna?” Arya asked.

  
“She’s here somewhere, I heard her berating Joffery earlier.” Jon said.

  
“Heard him saying bear cubs are more vicious than even wolf bitches.” Robb added.

  
“I saw her cousin Jorah hauling her off, kicking and screaming at him to put her down.” Bran expanded.

  
“Shit, he’s brave.” Meera responded.

  
“Or stupid.” Theon said rubbing his shin, probably remembering the time Lyanna had kicked him there a few months back.

  
“Meera, what did you mean by pilfering earlier?” Gendry said with Arya lent against his chest.

  
“You don’t want to know.” She said tilting her head up to his.

  
“Oh I think he does want to know.” Meera replied.

  
“He should know.” Sansa added.

  
“Someone tell me?” Gendry pleaded.

  
“Have you noticed some of your stuff going missing?” Meera leaned forwards.

  
“What?” Gendry replied.

  
“Like clothes?” Sansa added.

  
“No?” Gendry replied cautiously.

  
“Gen, I’ve been taking your clothes for months!” Arya said at last.

  
“What? Why?” He asked confused.

  
“Think she likes them in bed.” Theon laughed.

  
“Don’t make me get Lyanna on you Greyjoy.” Arya snarled leaning towards him.

  
“I love that she could do as much damage as Lyanna, but the threat is somehow more frightening.. they’re both so small and terrifying…” Theon rambled.

  
“Theon, darling, stop talking.” Margaery laid a hand on his arm.

  
“Arya?” Gendry prompted.

  
“I wanted your Smiths t-shirt.” She replied.

  
“You have my Forrest shirt too don’t you?” Gendry gasped. “You hate Forrest!”

  
Arya shrugged.

  
“Wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out.” She laughed.

  
“Didn’t even have any bets on it mate.” Jon said.

  
Arya lent back into Gendry’s chest, she felt his face moving towards her neck. She felt his breath on the back of her neck.

  
“I want my clothes back, or I’ll start taking all of yours.” He breathed softly into her ear.

  
“I’m keeping the Smiths shirt.” She replied tilting her head back to brush her lips on the bottom of his jaw.

  
“Maybe.” He responded.

  
“Lyanna, what took you so long!” Bran said as Lyanna Mormont approached them.

  
Arya noticed Meera tense as Bran addressed Lyanna.

  
“Had to give that Lannister twat a talking to. But I come bearing gifts.” she sat down producing two flasks.

  
“Where did you get them?” Theon said reaching out for one.

  
“Swiped one off Dacey, it’s probably gin. Jorah was carrying two flasks, almost as if he knew he’d lose one.” She flashed a wicked grin unscrewing the lid of the second flask before taking a swig.

  
“Happy birthday Stark.” Lyanna said passing her the flask.

  
Arya took a swig and passed it to Gendry.

  
“Oh. It happened then?” Lyanna said noticing Gendry’s arms wrapped around Arya.

  
Gendry kissed Arya’s cheek in response passing the flask to Jon.

  
The sky was beginning to darken now, and there were hardly any lights around where the group of teenagers were sat, so there was little need to hide the flasks away.

  
“Oh my, what do we have here Loras?” Renly said sinking to sit with the group pulling his boyfriend down after him. Meera and Robb made to hide the flasks.

  
“Drink anyone?” Renly asked pulling a flask out of his pocket.

  
They all shook their heads.

  
“Nephew?” Renly asked holding the flask to Gendry.

  
“I’m fine thanks.” Gendry responded.

  
“Yes, the flush to your cheeks is probably just from imagining the birthday girl out of her dress.” Renly laughed.

  
“Renly.” Loras laid a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Look how he flushes like a maid!” Renly added.

  
“Uncle.” Gendry said flatly, “Maybe you should leave, you’re drunk.”

  
“Loras, you should take him home maybe?” Margaery said turning to her brother.

  
Renly laughed as he allowed his boyfriend to pull him to his feet, Arya noticed him stumble. He really was drunk.

  
“Thought your dad was the drunk of the Baratheon’s.” Theon said to Gendry.

  
“Oh, Starkey before I leave. Happy birthday, I hope you enjoyed my nephews little cock this morning, because you won’t be seeing it again for a long time… everyone's eyes are firmly on the two of you now!”

  
“Hm, wasn’t so little though.” Arya responded thoughtfully.

  
Loras pulled Renly off, but they could still hear him chuckling.

  
“What the fuck. Someone needs to fill me the fuck in. Right now.” Lyanna demanded.

  
“Chill. Nothing happened.” Arya said.

  
“Just Arya discovered that Gendry sleeps naked this morning.” Jon added.

  
“And she definitely copped a view.” Robb added.

  
“Fucks sake, do you all want me to take my cock out right here so you can all inspect it?” Gendry asked. “Because the whole fucking town seems to want to discuss it today. I don’t mind, if you guys really care that much!”

  
“Maybe you should.” Theon answered.

  
“No!” Arya, Sansa, Margaery, Lyanna and Meera answered in unison.

  
“It’s concerning that all the guys here want to see your cock.” Lyanna noted.

  
“That bad huh Ar?” Theon laughed.

  
Arya just ignored him, she turned to Gendry and kissed him.

  
“Mae’n dda iawn.” Arya said to him with a wink, Gendry gave her an odd look, obviously he hadn’t understood her but knew it was a compliment.

  
“Arya! Beth guthraul?!” Bran responded.

  
“Your book didn’t cover that Brandon.. are you holding out on me?” She asked.

  
“Are Bran and Arya having a collective stroke?” Robb asked.

  
“It seems probable.” Jon replied.


	13. Chapter 13

The party had more or less broken up when Bran wheeled up to Arya and Gendry sat on the sofa facing one another, “I was looking for you.” He said flatly.

  
“Well congratulations.” Arya said without taking her eyes off Gendry.

  
“What are you doing?” Bran asked frustrated.

  
“Staring contest.” Arya answered.

  
“Have to be sat down for it to count.” Gendry countered. 

  
“Sure. Okay.” Bran exhaled. “No, really, what are you doing?”

  
“I’m trying to read his mind.” Arya replied.

  
“And I’m blocking her.” Gendry added.

  
“What?” Bran sounded annoyed.

  
“I can’t..” Arya said.

  
“Shit.” Gendry began to laugh and Arya joined in. The two of them were doubled up in laughter on the sofa.

  
“Really though, what were you doing?” Bran frowned.

  
“Messing with you.” Arya laughed, turning to face Bran. “Now, why were you looking for me?”

  
“I brought your birthday gift.” Bran said producing a book which was tucked in his chair passing it to Arya.

  
“Oh, another book!” Arya replied sarcastically.

  
“You like books.” Bran responded with a frown.

  
“I do, but not when you’re giving my gifts to serve your means.”

  
“It’s needed.”

  
“Why?”

  
“You need to learn this.”

  
Arya peered down at the book.

  
“So now I have to become an expert computer programmer?” Arya responded flatly.

  
“Actually,” Bran paused thoughtfully, “It’s more deprogramming.”

  
“Er, just a question, why doesn’t Gendry have to learn something new?” Arya asked.

  
“It has to be you.” Bran replied.

  
“Why does it have to be her?” Gendry asked protectively.

  
“Look, whilst I appreciate all your macho shit for my sister since the two of you finally figured out your feelings, it has to be Arya who destroys The Night King.” Bran responded. “But you will need to help Gendry.”

  
“How?” Gendry asked cautiously.

  
“Well, anyone could help really, but I doubt Arya would let anyone else be her muscle.” Bran teased.

  
Arya eyed Gendry momentarily then narrowed her eyes at her brother.

  
“Why do I need muscle?” Arya asked stiffly.

  
“It’s going to make what you’ve done already look like a stroll in the park.” Bran replied, his gaze fixated on the horizon. 


	14. Chapter 14

“He’s basically been manipulating me into this for a year!” Arya raged pacing her bedroom floor. Gendry sat on the edge of her bed listening to her.

  
“The books, he was the one who told me I should train with Sandor, Seven Hells! He’s been manipulating me for years!” She exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

  
“Arya.. you’ve been training with Sandor for.. like 3 years now? It can’t be anything to do with this.” Gendry tried reasoning with her.

  
“It’s Bran! It wouldn’t surprise me!” Arya raged.

  
“You’re going to wear a hole in the carpet Arya.” Gendry cautioned her.

  
She turned and shot him daggers, but seeing his goofy smile made her pause. Eventually she relented and sat down.

  
“Gendry, time to go.” Loras said knocking on Arya’s open door.

  
Gendry peered at Arya.

  
“Just.. read it, it might be interesting?” He suggested to her.

  
She scowled at him as he turned and followed his uncles boyfriend out of the room.

  
“Oh,” He said pausing at the threshold. “Happy birthday, look under your bed.” He gave her a sweet smile and shut the door after himself.

  
Arya scowled at the book on her bed, she stood and removed her dress replacing it with a pair of shorts and Gendry’s Forest shirt.

  
“Shit team.” She muttered pulling some of the fabric up to her face to inhale his scent that still clung to the shirt.

  
Arya crawled onto her front on top of the bed so she could peer underneath. She pulled three presents out, she wondered when Gendry had put them here.

  
Two of the gifts looked similar, she felt them briefly, definitely clothing, the third was a lot smaller.

  
She unwrapped the first present. Inside was a t-shirt. It was the exact same t-shirt Arya had stolen from Gendry months earlier, just in a far smaller size. The second present was a football shirt. She pulled the shirt out, it was a Winterfell City shirt. She grinned at the shirt, the grey body with black sleeves and a Direwolf badge in a light grey. 

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
This does not mean your getting your Smiths shirt back. But maybe I’ll return the stupid Forest shirt. Maybe.. although as shitty as the team is, it’s comfy!

* * *

  
Arya sent him a photo of her in his precious Kings Forest FC shirt. She picked the third present up, unwrapping it slowly to reveal a jewellery box. She twisted the box carefully in her hands a few times. Her phone buzzed.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Fuck.  
Okay I don’t know where to start because that photo.. shit! I mean I’ve basically seen you with no clothes on, but that..   
That’s ridiculous! You should give me my Smiths tee back, you have the exact same one now!  
Have you opened the other present?

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Don’t tell me I’ve got you all hard Baratheon? ;) Also, I’ve totally seen you with NO clothes on, and it’s a beautiful sight.   
Yeah.. but mine fits me properly.. and it’s not yours.. so y’know *shrugs*  
Not yet…

* * *

  
Arya flipped the lid open on the jewellery box. Inside there was a necklace, it was silver and the charm was a Direwolf. Arya ran her fingers over it in awe, she wondered where Gendry would have even found this. She studied the charm, it was definitely a Direwolf, not just a wolf, he’d probably have had to had it made specially. She smiled fastening the necklace around her neck.

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
I love it. I love you.   
Also, you can have all your clothes back, but you have to pry them off of my body first ;P


	15. Chapter 15

“Keep going, it’s the next door along.” Bran’s voice came through her earpiece.

  
“How can you tell?” She muttered.

  
“Greensight.” Bran answered flatly.

  
Arya looked around her, she was alone save Gendry at her back checking their surroundings - he’d gotten better at that - there were not even any animals around.

  
“Okay, we’re here.” Arya spoke.

  
“It’s quite a complicated lock system. Your muscle may want to start now.” Bran replied.

  
“Gendry, it’s all yours.” Arya stepped aside scanning the area around them. They were on an abandoned industrial estate. All the cameras had been smashed, well, all bar two prior to that morning. Some of the doors had been forced open and rubbish was strewn everywhere. But the door they stood at was different. Far heavier than the other doors around them, Arya could see where someone had tried to break the door, but frankly it looked like they’d only managed to chip the paint.

  
“Didn't he say it was complicated?” Gendry said stepping back from the door after about 90 seconds.

  
“You’re obviously a criminal mastermind my dear.” Arya laughed softly, she thought she saw a look of pride cross his face.

  
“Any chance my brother was the one who got you into lock picking?” Arya asked.

  
Gendry looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

  
“Gendry!” Her eyes widened.

  
“Hey, yeah guys, I’m still here!” Bran spoke into her ear, “He was already a criminal mastermind, I just gave him a book and some practice locks to improve his skills.”

  
“Okay, so not only has he been manipulating me, he’s been manipulating you too.” Arya said exacerbated.

  
“Oh.” Gendry’s eyes widened.

  
“You know what?” Arya growled, “We should just leave.. go home and..”

  
“Say fuck and I’ll kill you from here. Come on Arya, you need to get in there.” Bran’s voice said impatiently.

  
“Was going to say kill you, but that plan sounds so much better.” Arya muttered.

  
Arya inclined her head towards the door, Gendry reached out and opened it. He stepped through first, Arya watched him sweep the room, Arya gave the outside a final glance.

  
“What are we doing?” Arya asked.

  
“Go through to the next room. There’s a computer there. You need to access it.” Bran replied.

  
“This way.” Arya said to Gendry walking towards a door.

  
Arya tried the door, locked, she inclined her head towards Gendry who grinned and stepped forward to pick the lock.

  
“Odd ain’t it? All these locks when the rest of this estate is smashed up.” Gendry said casually.

  
“Just shows there’s something to hide.” Arya responded. 

  
They stepped into a second room, this one was small, little more than a cupboard really. But there sat against a wall was a large computer.

  
“Seriously.” Arya uttered. “I’m starting to think Bran is actually setting us up.”

  
“What do we have to do?” Gendry asked.

  
“I guess I have to hack it, and you have to watch my back.”

  
It had been a week and a half since Arya’s birthday, she’d read the book Bran had given her, but she was not confident in her undertaking.

  
“Can you do it?” Gendry asked.

  
“I don’t know.” Arya studied the computer. “Do you think it would suffice if I get put my fist through it..?”

  
“I think that would hurt.” Gendry chuckled.

  
“Arya, just get on with it!” Bran’s voice snapped in her ear.

  
“Yes father!” She rolled her eyes.

  
Arya sat down before the computer and began to study it.

  
“It’s not locked.” She frowned.

  
“That’s lucky!” Gendry said.

  
“No, it’ll be encrypted.” She responded.

  
She began to work on the device, Bran offering help now and then into her ear.

  
“Okay, now upload that file onto the stick.” Bran said with an air of finality.

  
“Come on, come on.” Arya tapped her fingers against the desk impatiently.

  
“That will not make it go faster.” Gendry took her hands.

  
“My fists might.” She growled at the computer.

  
“What’s the percentage?” Bran asked.

  
“82%. 85%. 89%.. come on….”

  
Arya froze.

  
“Gendry?” She whispered. “Someone is here..”

  
Gendry stiffened and turned away from her.

  
“How long’s left?” He asked.

  
“Not long, 95%..” She replied.

  
“As soon as it hits 100, run. If you’re caught destroy the stick, just think up an excuse. Don’t fight unless you have to.” Bran urged.

  
Arya fixed her eyes on the computer, Gendry stood with one arm on her shoulder facing the door with a steely look in his deep blue eyes.

  
“100%, removing the stick.” She said quickly before pressing some buttons on the computer in attempt to wipe it. She wasn’t sure if it would actually work on a computer this sophisticated, but it was worth a try!

  
“Come on.” Gendry pulled her arm.

  
“Shh.” Arya said pushing Gendry back against a wall back in the first room so that they remained obscured in the shadows. She pointed briefly to where the noise sounded from then cocked her head to the door.

  
The two of them made their way across the room without hearing another noise. They opened the door to step out, Gendry held a hand up to wait before peering out, he nodded once singling an all clear. The two of them exited the building swiftly before hearing a clattering noise from inside. Arya shook her head and began to move away from the building pulling Gendry along with her. Gendry nudged her slightly, pointing towards a car which hadn’t been there earlier. She regarded it briefly before noting it was empty. Arya motioned with her head to another building. The two of them took off that way.

  
They rounded that building and Arya felt Gendry tense slightly, then felt him push her back against a wall.

  
“Gendry?” She gasped quietly.

  
“Thinking up an excuse, okay.” He murmured bringing his lips to hers.

  
She laughed and kissed him back.

  
“Oi! You kids what are you doing here?” A gruff voice sounded.

  
“Keep kissing me.” Gendry whispered.

  
“Always.” She chuckled.

  
“Shh.” He breathed against her neck.

  
“I said what are you doing?” The voice yelled closer.

  
“Awh sorry Sir,” Gendry said stepping back from Arya rubbing his neck nervously, he positioned his body so that she was behind him, she lightly rested a hand against the back of his shoulder.

  
“Thought the place was abandoned.” He grinned down at the floor.

  
The man looked at them, as through assessing if they were a threat. Arya tensed her muscles, sensing that the man was a threat. The man was alone, he looked - as far as she could tell in the dark - to be in his 40s, he wasn’t very big certainly smaller than Gendry, he had muscles but he didn’t look exceptionally strong - no match for Gendry; and Arya could tell by the way he held himself he wouldn’t be fast - she would be able to incapacitate him if needed be, before he even realised what was happening. But the two teenagers held their ground.

Arya thought back to Brans words ‘just think up an excuse. Don’t fight unless you have to’. Arya couldn’t believe how simply yet quickly Gendry had managed the excuse, and one clearly believable. The man took a step backwards.

  
“Ger outta here, and don’t come snooping back round, find some other place to make out.”

  
“Shit Gendry! That was quick thinking.” Arya said once they were halfway back to town.

  
“It’s what I’m always thinking around you.” Gendry replied pulling her to a stop.

  
Arya laughed lightly before pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

  
“Guys, what happened?” Brans voice brought Arya back to herself.

  
“Argh. There was someone there, they bought Gendry’s excuse. We’ve got the stick.” Arya responded.

  
“Are you heading back to ours now?” Bran asked.

  
“Uh. Gendry’s is closer, might just stay there?” Arya said hesitantly peering up at Gendry, she thought she saw him straighten a little, then nod.

  
“Cover for me in the morning Bran.”

  
Arya disconnected the device and reached out for Gendry’s hand.


	16. Chapter 16

“Where does your father think you are?” Robert asked walking into his family room where Arya was propped up on the sofa with a blanket draped over her.

  
Arya sat up dramatically stifling a yawn.

  
“Good morning Uncle Robert.” Arya greeted as politely as she could.

  
“Here.” Gendry said walking in and handing Arya a cup of coffee, “Gonna move or what?” he nudged her with his foot.

  
“Hello?” Robert prompted.

  
“Hm?” Arya tore her gaze from Gendry looking up at him.

  
“Morning Father.” Gendry added in jest.

  
“Fuck the two of you. Where does your father think you are Stark? Or does he know you’re sleeping on my sofa? Guess I’m lucky it’s not his bed!” Robert burst out.

  
“I wasn’t sleeping on your sofa. I was waiting for my coffee.” Arya responded.

  
“Eddard don’t keep coffee at his?” Robert threw his head back and laughed.

  
“Well I’m here not there, so..” Arya shrugged.

  
“What’s that even mean?” Robert asked. “You know what, I don’t care. I never saw you.” He turned to walk out of the room.

  
“Good, that’s the way I like it!” Arya called after him.

  
“Some days it’s so much easier that he doesn’t care.” Gendry exhaled propping his chin up on Arya’s shoulder.

  
Arya cocked her head briefly considering what he’d just said.

  
“He cares.” She said eventually.

  
“What?” Gendry recoiled.

  
“He doesn’t know how to show it, but he cares. He cares that my father will be mad to know I spent the night with his son. He cares what I think of him, enough to just pretend. But most of all, he cares about not crossing a line with you. Look, I know he’s a shitty dad, and was non-existent in your childhood, but now he’s here, even if it’s weird. He cares, just not in the normal way.” Arya responded.

  
Gendry just gawked at her, Arya laughed.

  
“Hey, so do you think he cares enough to not realised what happened last night..?” Gendry asked. “Or that I want to do that again, right now.”

  
Arya grinned at him, almost shyly. Her mind darted back to the night before, or well, earlier that morning. After they’d returned to Gendry’s house.

  
“Arya?” Gendry prompted, “What are you thinking?”

  
“How.. utterly perfect it was.” She grinned at him. He responded first with a laugh, then with a kiss.

  
Her thoughts cantered off to the night before. Of him pushing her against the wall on the industrial estate, of how turned on she was by his quick thinking. Of him sneaking her into his house for once. Of him slipping her clothes off of her. To the feeling of his hands over her body and of him inside of her.

  
“Mm.. take two?” Gendry asked with a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. Arya scanned his body and grabbed his hand before running up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

“So, Lyanna called for you this morning.” Jon said at lunch.

  
“But you weren’t here.” Robb added.

  
“Bran said you were training.” Jon shrugged lightly.

  
“Stamina training was it?” Robb teased.

  
Arya rolled her eyes.

  
“What did Lya want?” She asked reaching for the coffee pot in the middle of the table.

  
“Bear Island this weekend.” Jon said.

  
“Everyone is invited.” Robb added.

  
“This weekend? But Meera..” Arya protested

  
“Lya said she spoke to her about it, she’ll be coming a day after the rest of us, but she’ll be there.” Jon reassured her.

  
“You’re sure?” Arya asked.

  
“I’m sure.” Jon replied.

  
“Is Maege going to be there?” Their mother asked.

  
“No, she’s visiting Jeor.” Jon answered.

  
“Dacey and Alysane will be there.” Robb added with a smirk.

  
“Come on it wasn’t even Dacey’s fault!” Jon laughed.

  
“No, no, it was firmly all Lyanna and Arya. Everyone agrees on that.” Robb was bent over in laughter.

  
“How was it our fault?” Arya snapped. “It’s not our fault everyone always underestimates us.”

  
“Yeah, but poor Dacey never saw any of it coming. Poor girl.” Robb chuckled.

  
“Poor girl? Dacey is 4 years older than you! Mormont’s may not be the richest, but there’s nothing poor about Dacey Mormont. Apart from the fact she completely over looked me and Lyanna that once, and in our defence, I was 10 and Lyanna was 9, so come on! Why does everyone still hold it against us?”

  
“It was the middle of winter… the two of you basically capsized her boat then ran off for 5 hours! In the middle of winter.” Jon retorted.

  
“Fucks sake.” Arya stood up.


	18. Chapter 18

Evening was beginning to fall as everyone gathered around a fire in front of a circle of tents on Bear Island.

  
“There aren’t actually any bears here, right?” Theon asked.

  
“Only Lyanna and her sisters.” Arya answered.

  
“Theon, sweetie, you ask this question every year.” Sansa replied.

  
“I don’t know, they might have got some since last year.” Theon shrugged. “And I’m never going near another Mormont woman ever again.”

  
“What?” Margaery asked.

  
“Theon struck out with both Lyra and Jorelle.” Robb answered.

  
“Stay away from my sisters Greyjoy.” Lyanna growled.

  
“Does that apply to all Greyjoys or just this scrawny little git?” Yara asked cockily.

  
“You can try.” Lyanna answered boldly.

  
“Fuck, who’s got the alcohol.” Theon groaned.

  
“Never have I ever..” Margaery began.

  
“Fucks sake.” Arya said eyeing Gendry.

  
“Lie.” He said into her ear.

  
She studied him for a moment.

  
“I don’t want to.” She smiled at last, he grinned back at her.

  
“Never have I ever.. kissed someone here.” Theon stated.

  
Everyone eyed each other. Sansa’s eyes drifted to Margaery and Theon. Robb looked at Margaery, Jon scowled at the ground. Yara eyed Lyanna casually then fixed her stare on Margaery and Sansa.

  
“Fuck! Just all of you drink except me and Bran!” Jon swore grumpily.

  
“Maybe we’ll ask that one when Meera is here tomorrow.” Robb laughed.

  
“I’ll drink to that one!” Arya laughed.

  
“Never have I ever had a friends with benefits.” Robb said winking at his sisters girlfriend.

  
“Oh Robb, you sweet summer child, one night does not count.” Margaery responded.

  
“I’m counting it.” Robb muttered before eyeing Arya and Gendry. “You two not drinking?”

“Oh, not thirsty..” Arya responded.

  
“We’re..” Gendry trailed.

  
“It’s not friends with benefits when they’re in a relationship.” Bran said flatly.

  
“Yeah, what he said!” Gendry answered forcefully.

  
“Wait..” Theon said.

  
“What?” Yara added.

  
“How long?” Lyanna scowled.

  
“Few weeks.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Since we took you to the beach, right?” Robb asked his eyes twinkling.

  
Arya and Gendry glanced at each other.

  
“I guess.” Gendry answered.

  
"And you didn’t tell any of us? I mean.. we know there's _something, _but a relationship? Arya Stark?” Jon asked.

  
“I told Meera..” Arya responded.

  
“Yeah I told Meera too.” Gendry added.

  
“So you both trust Meera Reed more than all of us? We’re your family!” Robb said mock shocked.

  
“Well, I don’t think any of us would have trusted you two with that knowledge willingly.” Sansa added casually.

  
“Come on Sans,” Robb started.

  
“We’re sorry.” Jon finished.

  
“Yeah, we never meant to tell everyone you and Marg were dating.” Theon added.

  
“Just kinda thought everyone knew.” Robb shrugged.

  
“You’re unbelievable. The three of you.” Margaery responded throwing her arms around Sansa.

  
“Okay, never have I ever seen someone here naked?” Jon offered.

  
Everyone snorted.

  
“Really Jon?” Robb asked, apparently this was the one time their twin brains were not in sync.

  
“What?” Jon asked.

  
“Well, you, Robb, Sansa, Arya and I are siblings, we’ve all seen each other naked at some point. So we drink. Same goes for Yara and Theon. Drink.” Bran paused to consider things. Sansa has seen Marg naked, Arya has seen Gendry naked. So we all drink except Lyanna?”

  
“How rude.” Lyanna rolled her eyes. “I”m drinking because you’re weirdness pissed me off, okay?”

  
“Don’t you think we should have waited until another weekend?” Arya asked Lyanna as they left the tents to brush their teeth that night.

  
“Meera insisted we did it this weekend.” Lyanna shrugged.

  
“She’ll be happy of the distraction I guess.” Arya said thoughtfully.

  
“You know Meera better than any of us, you know how much she misses Jojen and how close they were, but she’s tough. That’s why the three of us are friends.” Lyanna replied.

  
“True. I just feel like I should be there with her.” Arya looked at the floor.

  
“She never lets us.” Lyanna reminded her.

  
“I know, but still.” Arya sighed.

  
“She’ll be fine when she gets here.” Lyanna gave her a small reassuring smile.


	19. Chapter 19

“I come with the gift of food from the mainland!” A voice declared.

  
“The fuck?” Gendry murmured rolling away from Arya.

  
“Mm.. early.. what? Huh!” Arya muttered back.

  
“Guys, seriously I’ve just got here and you’re all still asleep!”

  
“Come on.” Arya said pulling Gendry from the tent.

  
“Huh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Gendry gasped dropping Arya’s hand.

  
“You realised he was still naked when you pulled him out here, didn’t you?” Meera laughed before launching herself at Arya.

  
“I love the man, but I can not understand why he sleeps naked.” Arya responded hugging Meera tightly. “But I’m not complaining.”

  
“You’re just lucky you were the first ones out of the tent.” Meera teased.

  
“Well last night we discovered we’ve all seen at least one of the group naked, except Lyanna.” Arya shrugged. “Maybe I was trying to help out.”

  
“Hey, you know I’m the one to help out there.” Meera teased.

  
“Shit you are!” Arya threw her head back to laugh as Gendry walked out of the tent now dressed.

  
“How is no one else awake?” Gendry groaned.

  
“We’re all hiding from your cock Baratheon.” Yara responded stepping out of her tent followed by Lyanna. “Someone had to protect the poor child here.”

  
“I’m 15!” Lyanna protested.

  
“Poor sweet innocent summer child.” Yara cooed.

  
Lyanna kicked the ground and screwed her face up.

  
“No! No! Nooo!” Margaery screamed as Robb and Jon scooped her up.

  
“Don’t get her hair wet!” Sansa yelled running after them.

  
“Can’t make any promises Sans!” Theon yelled running after them before pausing and grabbing Sansa.

  
“What’s happening?” Bran asked peering around from his chair.

  
“Looks like we’re going swimming.” Yara answered stripping her top off and running after them.

  
“Come on!” Meera leapt to her feet tugging Arya and Lyanna after her.

  
“Want a hand?” Arya heard Gendry ask Bran.

  
“Since it was your fault we’re all soaking, you three get to go fetch the towels!” Sansa declared as they all began to get out of the water. They all sat around on the dock drying off in the morning sunshine as Theon, Robb and Jon disappeared to get towels.

  
“So, let’s pick the game back up?” Margaery asked later in the day.

  
“Never have I ever kissed someone here.” Robb stated looking to Arya.

  
“Come on, we did that one yesterday!” Jon groaned.

  
“Yeah, but remember Arya seemed keen to revisit it again today..” Robb chuckled.

  
“The outcome will be more or less the same you know.” Jon rolled his eyes.

  
“Okay, okay, lemme reword.. Never have I ever kissed Meera Reed.” Robb stated.

  
“Well this should be interesting.” Arya muttered, raising a glass to Gendry before they both drunk. No one noticed at first as they were all looking towards Bran who just blushed.

  
“Fucking hell Bran, just..” Meera began before walking to Bran and kissing him.

  
Bran took a gulp of his drink.

  
“Wasn’t the first time was it?” Lyanna nudged Bran who blushed.

  
“Hang on,” Theon began. “Never have I ever kissed Meera Reed.. did none of you notice who else drank?”

  
Everyone began to murmur and look at each other. Arya lent into Gendry’s chest and stuck her tongue out at Meera.

  
“Nah guys seriously,” Theon sounded half agitated, “Both those shits drank!” He pointed to Arya and Gendry.

  
“What?” Robb gasped.

  
“Really?” Sansa asked her sister wide eyed.

  
Arya shrugged casually.

  
“I have more questions than answers.” Lyanna stated.

  
“One of you talk!” Jon said looking between the three of them.

  
“So, last year mother started this conversation with me. Did I like girls seeing as I’d never had a boyfriend. I assured her I didn’t like girls, but I wasn’t ready to admit my feelings for Gendry.” Arya began.

  
“Wasn’t ready?” Sansa raised an eyebrow, “You’ve been making heart eyes at one another for like 6 years!”

  
“Yeah well, I wasn’t ready. And I was talking to Meera about it, and she said how did I know I didn’t like girls if I’d never even kissed one.” Arya continued.

  
“Yeah but had you kissed a boy?” Margaery asked.

  
“Yes. Anyways, Meera kissed me. I felt nothing, but she pointed out it was good practice.” Arya laughed.

  
“That was the first time though.” Meera added.

  
“Shut up!” Arya nudged her lightly. “Meera went on to point out that Gendry might benefit from kissing another girl too.”

  
“Actually, I think it was more like, the two of you might face up to your feelings if you both see me kissing each other.” Meera boasted.

  
“Kinky.” Theon grinned.

  
“Fuck off Theon, it wasn’t like that.” Gendry answered.

  
“Wait, the two of you had already kissed before kissing Meera?” Jon asked furrowing his brow.

  
“Yeah.” Arya responded.

  
“Wait, when?” Robb lent forward. “Like when was the first time?”

  
“I dunno? Like 3 years ago?” Arya looked at Gendry.

  
“What the fuck?” Jon frowned deeply.

  
“It was just a friend thing.” Arya said nonchalantly.

  
“Sorry mate, but you were making out with my 13 year old sister and it was just a friend thing?” Robb raged.

  
“Shit, even I’m not that creepy!” Theon snorted.

  
“Fuck, first thing’s first. I was 15.. and it was one kiss. Then like a year later.. I guess it started happening more. But we both kept telling each other it was just a friend thing.” Gendry said.

  
“Yeah it wasn’t until Meera’s ‘_friends don’t look at each other that way_’ speech a few months ago that we finally began talking about it.” Arya smiled at Meera.

  
“That’s still screwed.” Theon replied.

  
“Oh well.” Arya responded kissing Gendry. “Additionally, Meera is a good kisser.. just isn’t Gendry.”

  
“This might be the weirdest conversation we have all had, and half the conversations lately concern Gendry’s cock. Who is he, Podrick bloody Payne?!” Bran said frustrated.

  
“Okay, but are we not talking about Meera and Bran? Why did we skip over our 15 year old brother kissing Meera-promiscuous-17-year-old-Reed?” Robb asked.

  
“I’m still 16 arsehole.” Meera flipped Robb off, “Besides, I’m not promiscuous, I’m just always up for helping a friend out.”

  
“Your helping a friend out is very different to my idea of helping a friend out!” Jon snorted.

  
“Yes, and who likes me better than Jon?” Meera asked everyone.

  
Everyone raised their hands except Robb and Arya. Arya was hesitant not wanting to hurt Jon’s feelings but began to raise her hand anyways.

  
“Arya!” Jon frowned.

  
“What?” She said quietly.

  
“I thought I was your favourite sibling!” Jon added.

  
Arya shrugged, it was probably true that Jon was her favourite sibling. For as annoying as he was, especially when he was with Robb, Jon was also the one who sought Arya out when she was upset or in trouble, he was always the one to muss up her hair and call her little sister.

  
“I hate you Reed.” Jon shook his head but his expression was softening. 


	20. Chapter 20

“Those weekends without parents get weirder every time, right?” Gendry asked after they’d all returned home, he and Arya were led under the old Oak tree in the garden.

  
“Um you could say that. I honestly think the only reason Theon didn’t suggest everyone strip naked was because Bran and Lyanna are only 15. Gods help us next year!” Arya laughed.

  
“Oh, no.” Gendry propped himself up on his elbow, “Theon actually suggested it, in ear shot of Lyanna no less. Didn’t notice him limping yesterday morning?”

  
“Fuck no!” Arya propped herself up.

  
Gendry lent in to kiss her lightly.

  
“Hey, you know all the stuff with Meera was actually just a casual friends thing, yeah?” Arya frowned at Gendry.

  
“Oh yeah, like we’ve been a friends thing?” He teased.

  
“That’s completely different and you know it is!” She laughed and pushed him onto his back.

  
“Mm.. maybe.”

  
Arya lent down to kiss him passionately.

  
“I never kissed Meera like this.” She said seductively, casually allowing her hand to travel down his chest coming to a rest at his waist.

  
“I should hope not.” He growled kissing her back with his hand resting on her hip.

  
“Mm.. were we not out in the open..” Arya almost rolled her eyes.

  
“We could..” Gendry began.

  
“Shit! He has the worst timing!” Arya could hear Bran’s chair approaching.

  
The two of them sat upright and lent against the trunk of the tree.

  
“Brandon.” Arya greeted her younger brother coolly.

  
“Arya, Gendry.” He rolled to a stop before them. He looked at the two of them but remained silent.

  
“Uh? Did you need us? Because we were actually about to leave.” Gendry said.

  
Arya cocked her head at Gendry, she liked that he was trying to take control, even if he had sounded uncertain about it.

  
“Oh, well you looked so busy..” Bran said half sarcastically. “But yes, I need you both. We’ve got something to do tonight.”

Arya raised one eyebrow at him. _We’ve got something to do_…

  
“Meet me at the corner of Keats and Yeats, at 10:15 Saturday Night.” Bran said.

  
“No!” Arya said amused leaping to her feet.

  
“You understand, yes?” Bran asked more forcefully.

  
“This is a joke, right?” Arya’s face was pulling into a smile.

  
“We understand.” Gendry responded rising to his feet, “Arya, come on!” He began to pull her away, by now she was doubled over with laughter. Gendry huffed and picked her up slinging her over his shoulder.

  
“You heard what he said, right?” She asked in a fit of laughter hanging over his shoulder.

  
“Yes.” Gendry grunted.

  
“Fuck me. Oh Gods!” Arya could feel tears of laughter rolling down her face.

  
Once they were out of sight of Bran Gendry set Arya to the ground.

  
“Arya!” He said almost forcefully, “Focus!”

  
“Shit.” She sighed trying to control herself.

  
“Do you think he knows that’s where we meet? Or did he choose it just for the songs? Or is it all a coincidence?” Gendry frowned.

  
“Sorry, that is no coincidence!” Arya had controlled herself now. “It would not surprise me if Bran knew we meet at the cemetery gates, I think he knows everything some days, frankly it’s creepy. But, yes, I’m assuming he chose the time and location for the songs. A place and time from two of our favourite bands, come on, it’s intentional. He's messing with us.”

  
“It’s going to be bad this time isn’t it?” Gendry stated more than asked.

  
“Probably.” Arya cocked an eyebrow at him. “There’s sill a few days to go though, guess I’d better get studying.”

  
Arya began to walk towards the house, noticing Gendry wasn’t following, she turned to him, hand resting on her hip.

  
“You coming or what Baratheon?”

  
“Where’s mum and dad?” Arya asked as she and Gendry walked into the house.

  
“Out.” Robb answered.

  
“Sansa too.” Jon added.

  
“Okay, Bran’s up at the Oak..” Arya responded.

  
Jon and Robb looked at Arya then at Gendry, the two of them shrugged at each other before heading towards the door. Arya frowned in their direction for a moment, just long enough to note Jon peering back at her with a small furrow at his brow.

  
“Come on then.” Arya shrugged when her brothers had left the house.

  
She began to make her way up to her room, half way up the stairs, she turned to see Gendry still stood at the bottom of the stairs.

  
“What?” She frowned at him.

  
“Come on, your dad will have my head if he comes home and I’m in your room alone with you.” Gendry responded, looking slightly nervous.

  
“Come on, we’re going to study.” She responded.

  
Gendry narrowed his eyes at her. She gave him a small coy smile in reply.

  
“C’mon, I’ll leave the door open if it bothers you that much to be in a room alone with me.” Arya teased.

  
“Impossible woman!” He huffed before grinning at her and following her up the stairs.

  
The second they were in her room, Arya spun around and pushed Gendry against the door, closing it in the process. She snaked an arm around him and made to lock the door.

  
“Arya.” He sighed.

  
“What?” She replied wide eyed biting down on her bottom lips.

  
“Gods.” He murmured before lowering his face to engulf her in a kiss. Slowly he began to walk her backwards until her legs came up against the bed. Slowly she begun to sink down towards the bed, locking her arms around his back, pulling him down with her.

  
“Undress.” She ordered.

  
He obeyed instantly, standing before her in just his boxers. She began to undress herself, but left on the t-shirt she was wearing. Gendry frowned at her.

  
“Told you, you’d have to pry your clothes off my body if you wanted them back.” she responded nonchalantly peering down at much to big The Smiths shirt she was wearing.

  
“How long have you been waiting to use that one?” He groaned reaching for the shirt. Swiftly he lifted it over her head, before dropping it down to the floor.

  
“What am I going to do with you Arya Stark?” He asked slowly, lowering his mouth to hers and reaching his arms around to unhook her bra. Briefly he ran his hands over her breasts, gently caressing her nipples before allowing them to wander down her body to her hips. The two of them fumbled to remove their pants before sinking onto the bed. Arya teased his bottom lip sucking it gently.

  
“Arya.” he groaned in pleasure.

  
She flashed her eyes at him before allowing her lips to leave his, they travelled down his body, halting above his navel. She paused, looking up at him through her eyebrows.

  
“Fuck.” He murmured happily before nodding at her.

  
She gave him a slight sweet smile before running a hand along his length, gently caressing his balls, her hand travelled back up his shaft, gently rubbing the tip, before bringing her mouth down around him. She began to move her head up and down, slowly at first. She chanced a glance up at his face through her lashes. His face was contorting with pleasure.

  
“Gods Arya.” He murmured his eyes flicking to the ceiling before brining his hands towards her face. She picked up her pace, his hands helped, she could feel his thumbs caressing her behind her ears. The look on his face and the feeling of his cock beginning to twitch in her mouth was already beginning to make her wet. She continued to move her head up and down feeling him beginning to tense.

  
“Gods, Gods Arya.” He echoed. “Fuck.” He released himself in her mouth. She waited until he’d finished, slowly swallowing his seed before beginning to make her way up the bed towards him.

  
“Fuck..” He murmured flipping her onto her back before sinking his mouth down on to hers. He kissed her ferociously allowing his hand to travel down between her legs. Slowly he began to massage her before sliding down letting his tongue take over. Deftly his tongue worked circles onto her, his fingers travelling behind them, slowly beginning to dart into her.

She locked her legs around him and groaned his name.

  
“_Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick, the one that makes me scream.._” she murmured slowly, softly.

  
“Fuck!” he groaned pulling away from her briefly reaching towards the floor, she heard a rustling sound then noted him rolling a condom onto himself.

  
“Gods you’re going to get me killed one day.” He groaned, but he was grinning down at her.

  
She felt him align himself with her, pressing just the head of his cock into her, pausing at looking at her with a devilish expression. She felt a shot of ice water travel through her veins, Gods she wanted him deep inside her, now.

  
She began to wrap her legs up around him, trying to force him down into her, resting her feet on his perfect muscular arse.

  
“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Getting impatient are we little wolf?”

  
She growled at him, immediately he quickly lowered himself into her.

  
“Fuck!” She growled in pleasure.

  
“Good?” He murmured into her ear. His hands propped up either side of her head as he thrust into her slowly, then quicker, slower, then quicker. Suddenly she clenched her thighs, holding him in place.

  
“You little tease.” He groaned at her.

  
“See how you like that Bull.” She grinned up at him, the two of them fighting for dominance. Eventually she relented, because she wanted his cock inside her as much as he wanted to be inside her. He found a steady rhythm before Arya convinced him to flip over so she could ride him instead. She sat on his cock and rode him hard. His hands ran over her breasts at first, but one travelled down and began to make circles on her clit.

  
“Shit.” She groaned, bright spots beginning to cloud her vision. She felt Gendry shudder below her, but she kept going, she was close now, so close. She continued whilst he rubbed her fervently, moments later she began to feel her thighs tightening and her vision momentarily blacked out. She practically collapsed against his chest before Gendry reached down to take her hips, carefully removing her from his cock.

  
“Shit!” She sighed laid on her back.

  
“Gets better every time, right?” Gendry gasped.

  
She couldn’t form words so just nodded. She watched Gendry sit up, remove the condom from his cock, tying the end before putting it inside some paper and throwing it in her bedroom bin. She laughed to herself that he’d even thought of that. She’d started to sit up when he returned handing her her underwear before stepping into his own.

  
She pushed herself up onto her knees, Gendry still stood before her, she reached up to pull him level with her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

  
“_You’re just like heaven_.” she breathed before kissing him.

  
“_You’re just like a dream_.” he laughed back at her.


	21. Chapter 21

“Seriously this book is stupid!” Arya groaned. She was led on her stomach reading a second book Bran had given her on computer programming. Gendry was sat in a chair beside her bed, feet resting on top of the mattress.

  
“Bran wouldn’t want you to learn it if it was pointless.” Gendry said raising his eyes up from a football magazine he was flicking through.

  
“Fucking easy for you to say, as you flip your way through the Winterfell Wolves Fanzine.” she scowled at him. “I never want to touch another computer ever again!” She sighed rubbing her temples.

  
“You having computer problems Arya?” Her father asked pausing in her open doorway, nodding briefly at Gendry when he saw the two of them spaced apart.

  
“No dad, Bran just thinks I need to learn new skills.” She replied innocently.

  
“That’s Bran for you.” Her father chuckled, “He’s always recommending books to me too. He means the best, sometimes he eerily knows what you’ll need before you need it!”

  
“Hm, true.” She responded.

  
She noted her father giving Gendry a sharp look before smiling at her and leaving.

  
Gendry noticed her frown.

  
“I think the look meant, yeah that’s right, stay a foot apart!” Gendry teased.

  
“Gods Baratheon!” Arya roared nearly falling of the bed.

  
  
“I’ll come round yours now, it’s easier for Bran to cover us..” Gendry said to Arya on the phone Saturday afternoon.

  
“Hang on.” Arya said rising from her bed and running down the stairs.

  
“Mum, is it okay if Gendry comes to dinner tonight?” Arya yelled into the kitchen.

  
“Why are you even asking?” Her mother responding, “Normally you just set him down in a chair and someone has to scramble for a plate.”

  
Arya shrugged and lifted the phone back to her ear.

  
“Cat says you can come for dinner any night Gen. Hold on..” Arya noted her mother giving her an odd look.

  
“What’s up, have you been drinking..?” Her mother asked her.

  
“No.. it’s 3:30pm..” Arya frowned.

  
“Well you’re acting odd.”

  
“Sorry, super secret mission tomorrow, getting all hyped up.”

  
“Arya..?”

  
“We’re setting Bran and Meera up, don’t tell Bran.”

  
Her mother smiled at her.

  
“Arya! Arya!! FUCKS SAKE!!! STARK!!” Gendry’s voice came from her phone.

  
“Shit!” She murmured. “Hold for one minute.”

  
“Just be gentle Arya, you know Bran.” Her mother said.

  
“Is it okay if Gendry stays over?” Arya asked.

  
“Sofa or one of the boys rooms.” Her mother responded.

  
“Of course mum.” Arya smiled, “Better get back to this.”

  
“Sorted.” Arya said picking the phone back up.

  
“You’re a dick. Why did you do that?” Gendry responded.

  
“I got nervous, okay!”

  
“Arya.. you don’t get nervous.”

  
“Well, I am today. Fuck Gendry, I have to fucking disable some computer bullshit that I don’t know. And it sounds like we’re meeting someone else. I hate working with other people.”

  
“Yeah, you never did get that ‘_works well with others_’ badge did you?”

  
“Fuck you Baratheon!”

  
“Fuck me yourself Stark.” He laughed. “I’ll be over soon, okay?”

  
“Okay.”

  
“You can stay in my room tonight Gendry.” Bran said as they finished up dinner that night.

  
“Yeah sure, you still got the sleeping bag in your closet?” Gendry responded.

  
“Yeah, there’s some camping mats too.” Bran replied.

  
“Fucking need to get your alibis down water tight do ya?” Arya asked Bran once the three of them were back upstairs alone.

  
“Shut up!” Gendry nudged her teasing her. “She’s all hyper today.”

  
“You need to do something about that.” Bran said flatly.

  
Arya began drumming her fingers against her thigh.

  
“Arya!” Gendry said taking her hands in his.

  
“Sorry, but how are the two of you calm?” Arya nearly snapped at them.

  
“I’m calm because I can see it will be fine Arya.” Bran said beyond calmly.

  
“Fucks sake!” Arya muttered.

  
The door knocked, the three of them glanced up.

  
“Your father’s been called away to a meeting, he’s going to be gone all weekend. I’ve got to go take Rickon to his karate class. We’ll be back around 9, okay.” her mother said.

  
“Okay mother.” Bran answered.

  
Arya began drumming her fingers again.

  
“Shit.” She got to her feet, “I need to do something!” She declared beginning to pace the room.

  
“Come on.” She reached for Gendry’s hand pulling him out of the room after her.

  
“How are you so calm?” Arya asked Gendry frustrated.

  
“Why are you so wound up?” He responded taking a step towards her.

  
She raised an eyebrow and laid a hand flat against his chest.

  
“We’re being used as fucking tools again, that’s why I’m so wound up!” She growled.

  
“How about I distract you for a bit then?” He replied slowly.

  
“Mm.. maybe you should.” She shoved him back on to the bed.

* * *

  
  
**Bran:**  
Gods you two a feral. Are you done?

* * *

  
Arya groaned reading her brothers message, she looked at the time, her mother wouldn’t be home for another half hour so she just dropped the phone onto the bed. The two of them had changed back into their underwear by this point, but just laid there arms wrapped around one another.

  
“Who was it?” Gendry murmured.

  
“Just my other lover.” Arya mumbled into his chest.

  
“Ah. Tell Meera I said hi.” Gendry laughed.

  
“Fuck you!” She shoved at his chest.

  
“You just did.. shit you’re getting forgetful!” Gendry chuckled.

  
“Pft!” It was Bran anyways. “He was insulting us, so I’m just ignoring him.”

  
Gendry laughed, Arya could feel the vibration travel through her body, she just gripped him tighter.

  
Her door flew open at that point.

  
“FUCK! Do you knock?” Arya screamed launching a pillow at Jon and Robb stood in the doorway.

  
The twins laughed, but Jon looked awkward.

  
“Seriously, you two are perves. I’m half fucking naked and the two of you are just stood there.” Arya yelled at them.

  
“Chill, you’re wearing as much clothes as at the lake.” Robb laughed.

  
“Robb.” Jon pulled at his arm slightly.

  
“Could you just tell me what the fuck you want or get out?” Arya yelled beginning to throw her clothes on. 

“Sorry, it’s not my fault that the two of you are constantly hidden away fucking is it?” Robb said.

  
“We’re not constantly hidden away fucking.” Gendry frowned pushing himself to his feet.

  
“Would be more convincing if the two of you weren’t disappearing constantly.” Jon replied.

  
“You realise we’re with Bran most of the time, right?” Arya answered.

  
  
It was Saturday night, Arya and Gendry were stood by the cemetery gates. They were both dressed head to toe in black, hoods pulled up and balaclavas underneath.

  
“Feel like we’re going to be arrested?” Gendry asked casually.

  
“Only every time I do something for Bran.” She huffed.

  
“Hey, it’s only 10:10..” Gendry said tilting her head up towards his, Arya noticed the muscles of his face twitch below the balaclava. Arya reached up and raised the balaclava to Gendry’s nose, he reached back and did the same to her. Arya pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him, slowly, allowing her lips to brush his first before committing.

  
“Uh.. maybe..” Gendry murmured after a while.

  
“Yeah.” Arya laughed, “Doesn’t look professional does it.”

  
“Well that depends.” Gendry chuckled.

  
“Yeah well I doubt whoever we’re meeting is expecting two teenagers making out at the cemetery gates.” Arya responded.

  
“10:14.” Gendry informed her.

  
“Bran, you there?” Arya whispered touching her headset to activate it.

  
“Yma.” Bran responded quickly.

  
Arya rolled her eyes and scanned her surroundings.

  
“There.” Gendry nodded across the road.

  
Arya studied the figure closely, watching it move across the road towards where they stood. The figure crossed the road towards them, it was dressed like Arya and Gendry was. The figure was short and slightly squat, Arya surveyed the body trying to figure out if the person would be fast or strong. It didn’t look like they would be either, and yet they seemed to move in a way that made them appear to glide.

  
“The Three Eyed Raven sends me.” The man said as he reached the cemetery gates, he had a strange accent that Arya could not place.

  
Arya inclined her head towards him, knowing he meant Bran had sent him.

  
“Wilde.” He thumbed himself. “Keats,” he pointed to Arya, “Yeats.” he nodded at Gendry.

  
“You’re kidding me.” Arya muttered.

  
“Code names?” Gendry confirmed.

  
“Safer.” Wilde answered. “Follow, keep to the shadows, remain unseen.”

  
“_Quiet as a shadow, calm as still water_.” Arya whispered.

  
“_A water dancer sees with all her senses._” Wilde responded.

  
Arya grinned under her balaclava, she reached for Gendry’s hand, squeezing it slightly and nodding, conveying that they could trust the man calling himself Wilde.  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

“What happened?” Bran gasped as Arya limped back into the house.

  
“There was an ambush..” Gendry replied. “C’mon let me get her upstairs.”

  
Gendry had Arya scooped up in his arms and carefully carried her up the stairs.

  
“Been working out Baratheon?” Arya whispered in his ear.

  
“You weigh like 7 stone Arya!” He grinned down at her.

  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "Do not." she muttered.

  
Gendry carefully lowered Arya to the bed and despite his care she winced.

  
“Sorry! Sorry!” Gendry murmured flattening her hair.

  
“What happened?” Bran asked again entering the room.

  
“I’ll be back now.” Gendry kissed Arya’s forehead lightly.

  
“Wilde got us into the compound, the first part was simple. Same as all the other missions you sent us on.. but then guards showed up. We avoided them for a while, took out the three machines.” Arya paused, wincing.

  
Bran frowned slightly.

  
“Didn’t see that bit, did you?” Arya asked motioning to her leg. “Anyway, the fourth machine.. none of the coding worked, there’s something more there.. extra security or something.”

  
“Did you get the data from the other three.” Bran asked.

  
“Yeah..” Arya patted her pockets looking for the sticks. “Here.” She handed them to Bran.

  
“I’ll analyse them, talk to Wilde, we might have to go back in for the fourth computer.” Bran replied.

  
“Bran, I’m going nowhere for a while.. did you not notice Gendry carry me in? I can’t even stand!” Arya replied frustrated.

  
Bran peered down at her leg and frowned.

  
“It’s just a sprain.” he said flatly before leaving.

  
Gendry walked back in with an icepack, glass of water and a box of painkillers.

  
“Lift.” He said motioning to her foot before sitting on the bottom of her bed gently, and laying the foot down on his lap. “We need to put the icepack on for 15-20 minutes every two to three hours that you’re awake.”

  
“How are we explaining this one?” She asked settling the top half of her body back against the bed.

  
“I don’t know Ar, but you were right, we weren’t ready for tonight.” He replied softly.

  
“You still awake?” Gendry asked blinking. He’d fallen asleep about two hours before at the bottom of her bed.

  
“Yeah.. tried to sleep.. couldn’t.” She replied.

  
“I’ll get another ice pack?” He said rising.

  
“Thank you.” She smiled at him.

* * *

  
**Bran:**  
If mum asks what happened, I really needed a book back from Meera and you went and got it.. you sprained your ankle on the way back to the car.  
Sorry you’re hurt.

* * *

Arya huffed at the message. At least Bran had attempted to think of something. But she was still frustrated at having failed that night.

  
“You need anything whilst I’m up?” Gendry asked stretching when he returned.

  
“That book on my record player.” Arya said pointing across the room. “What’s in your hands?”

  
Gendry picked the book up and turned back to her smiling softly.

  
“Here.” He said handing her first the book then a tub of her favourite ice-cream and a spoon.

  
“You’re a good man Baratheon.” She beamed at him popping the lid off the ice-cream. Instantly she dug her spoon into the tub, she considered it for a moment before offering Gendry the spoon.

  
“You sure?” He smiled.

  
Arya nodded and smiled back at him.

  
“It’s only fair, seeing as I always eat half of your ice-cream.” She grinned.

  
“Gods Arya,” he began to run his hand up her uninjured leg, “I fucking love you.”

  
“I know.” She declared around a mouthful of ice-cream. “I love you too."

  
“So Bran text when you were off being my knight in.. really black clothing.. we were at Meera’s getting a book he really needed and I sprained my ankle on the way back to the car.”

Arya said putting the lid back on the tub.

  
“Who’s going to believe that?” Gendry snorted.

  
Arya shrugged.

  
“We’re seeing Meera in the morning, and you never fall..” Gendry stated.

  
“I’m in too much pain to think up a better excuse, so we’re rolling with it.” Arya replied.

  
“Arya?” Her mother’s voice sounded.

  
“Why..?” She began pausing noticing Gendry slumped asleep at the bottom of the bed. “Arya!”

  
Arya motioned to her ankle propped up in Gendry’s lap.

  
“What happened?” Her expression softened.

  
“Think I sprained it. Gendry was just helping keep it elevated.” Arya said quietly.

  
“I’ll get you another icepack?” Her mum asked.

  
“Nah, it’s fine.” She used her good leg to kick Gendry awake.

  
“Shit! Icepack!” He mumbled opening his eyes and shooting upright.

  
“FUCK!” Arya cried as he knocked her ankle.

  
“Oh Gods, oh Gods, I’m sorry.. Oh, Mrs Stark.” Gendry rubbed the back of his neck.

  
“Go Gendry.” Her mother responded a small smile pulling at her lips.

  
Her mother settled on to the bed to the spot where Gendry had just vacated, she gently lifted her foot onto her lap.

  
“I’ve got to give it to the boy, even after all this time, he still blushes when he’s caught alone with you.” Her mother said almost soothingly.

  
“He thinks he’s doing something wrong.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Well he is technically.”

  
“Technically. But it’s usually my fault.”

  
  
“Why is Gendry carrying you like a baby?” Meera laughed as Gendry indeed carried her like a baby down the stairs.

  
“I’ve sprained my bloody ankle.” Arya groaned from his arms.

  
“Do I dare ask how?” Meera quipped an eyebrow as Gendry set her down on the sofa.

  
“Ask Bran.” Arya frowned.

  
Bran rolled himself into the room.

  
“How is your foot?” He asked cautiously.

  
“Gotta keep off it a week or so.” She shrugged.

  
“Plenty of time to read up on more advance programming then?” Bran suggested.

  
Arya rolled her eyes.

  
“Anyway, we’re not here to discuss my broken state or damn computers. We’re here for you.” Arya motioned towards Bran and Meera.

  
Meera shrugged in response, knowing full well why they were gathered.

  
“Bran,” Arya began, “Everyone has been talking, including Meera, you clearly like one another. And we don’t mean to ambush you but we’ve all realised that none of us are very good at subtle or taking hints.”

  
“I know. I know it all.” Bran responded flatly.

  
“You’ve been more out of it, more white eyed and flat than yourself lately Bran. We’re all worried.” Arya said.

  
“I know.” Bran responded quietly. “It’s.. it’s this mission.. it’s taking too much from me..”

  
“Would an extra person help?” Meera asked.

  
“Meera,” Gendry said cautiously, “You don’t know what you’d be getting into.”

  
“Well I assume it’s something to do with computers? And guess who’s brother was a computer wizz?” Meera responded nonchalantly.

  
“Jojen taught you programming?” Arya asked, half shocked.

  
“Well he couldn’t really leave the house or move around all that much, especially towards the end, so he spent hours on his computer, taught me quite a lot actually.” Meera responded. “Just didn’t really tell people about it.. Don’t want you to all think I’m a nerd or something.”

  
“Shit, that’s a creepy sight.” Gendry said nodding at Bran, Meera and Arya immediately turned to see Bran beaming. “Doesn’t usually do that does he..?”

  
“I couldn’t just ask, you had to offer to help Meera.” Bran said cautiously.

  
“Just like it's me who has to take the computer down, right? Despite being utterly clueless.” Arya huffed.

  
“Arya, ti’n siarad Heniaith. Nhw pawb rydych ti angen.” Bran fixed her with a gaze.

  
Arya exhaled dramatically rolling her eyes.

  
“You two have got to stop that.” Gendry retorted.

  
“Shh now cariad.” Arya soothed him.

  
Bran launched into telling Meera all about the mission they had undertaken, explaining what the Night King was and why it had to be Arya that destroyed it. Or more, explaining that Arya had to destroy it, the why was still very unclear. Bran just kept repeating,_ it has to be Arya that slays the Night King_. Arya thought it sounded ominous. _Slay_. It’s a computer…


	23. Chapter 23

“You are ready.” Gendry said surely.

  
Arya cocked her head, thinking, allowing her mind to run through a check-list.

  
"Wyt ti’n barod.” Bran said his white eyes shifting back to Tully blue.

  
Arya reached down to check the support was sitting right on her ankle, it was 2 weeks since she’d sprained it, but they couldn’t wait any longer. Walking was fine, but she knew she’d pay later.

  
“Let’s kill this bitch.” Meera roared.

  
Arya rolled her eyes and laughed. Why hadn’t it been the four of them from the start? Arya had learnt so much in the past 2 weeks since Meera had become involved. Bran was also less insufferable and more himself with Meera around.

  
“Ready. Rwy’n barod. Let’s kick arse!” Arya responded reaching her left arm forward between the four of them. Gendry grinned at her, remembering this from their childhood. He placed his giant hand on top of Arya’s small one, Meera placed hers next, then Bran joined at last.

  
“STARK!” Arya yelled.

  
“REED!” Meera cried.

  
“BULL!” Gendry screamed. Arya shot him a glance, he just shrugged.

  
The three of them waited for Bran, their eyes fell on him, but he was gone, his body was a shell once more.

  
Arya checked her watch, she set up Bran’s equipment ready for when he returned to himself and she clicked on her ear piece.

  
“Let’s go.” She said confidently.

  
  
“Right, so why do none of these computers have code names?” Meera whispered as they flattened themselves against an alley wall.

  
“What? What do you mean?” Arya frowned but half laughed too.

  
“The big computer we’ve got to take out, it’s the Night King yeah? So why isn’t there like a Day King, or a Morning Queen? I don’t know?” Meera rambled.

  
“Mee?” Gendry placed a hand on her shoulder, “Are you nervous?”

  
“A little, why?” she responded.

  
“You’re rambling.” Arya replied meeting her eyes.

  
“Oh!” Meera said wide eyed making a zipping motion across her mouth.

  
They were back at the same location they’d been that Saturday night with Wilde. The man was not here this time, it was just the three of them.

  
“The smaller computers may need to be taken down again. The coding might be different. Meera can help.” Bran’s voice came through.

  
“Copy.” Arya breathed reaching a door.

  
“The new code is 598-035-579.” Bran said as she felt for the keypad.

  
“How do you even know this?” She bit back as the door swung open. Gendry put an arm up telling Arya and Meera to wait. He stepped into the dark room.

  
“Clear.” He sounded seconds later.

  
Arya motioned for Meera to follow her. The three of them crept through the room into a hallway, Gendry signalled that was clear, then they made their way to another door. This one had a lock, Gendry set about picking it whilst Meera and Arya kept guard.

  
“Surveillance shows we have to company.” Bran’s voice crackled into Arya’s ear.

  
“_We_?” Arya asked.

  
“Wilde is there too. You probably won’t see him.. unless something goes bad.” Bran answered.

  
“Bran says we’re alone, but Wilde is here somewhere.” Arya informed Meera and Gendry.

  
“Who’s Wilde?” Meera frowned.

  
“Just a fan of The Smiths and The Cure.” Gendry snorted.

  
“So.. you two?” Meera quipped.

  
“Sorry, we can’t help having impeccable music taste.” Arya sighed dramatically.

  
“There she goes.” Gendry announced as the door popped open.

  
Arya surveyed the room from the doorway, it was like it had been before, three computers on three different walls.

  
“Wait..” Bran said suddenly.

  
“Stop.” Arya held her arm across the door.

  
“Wait until you hear three beeps, they’ve added security, Wilde is disabling it.” Bran added.

  
“There’s security, some 007 bullshit, we have to wait.” Arya announced.

  
“So when we get in there, hit two at once is it?” Meera asked casually.

  
“I’ll take left, you take right, we’ll meet at the middle one. We got this far last time, it was the next part that went wrong.” Arya replied trying to remain positive.

  
“Hey!” Gendry turned towards her, “_Not today._” He kissed her forehead.

  
“You too Reed!” He pulled Meera towards him and wrapped both girls in his arms.

  
** _*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_ **

  
“What was that?” Gendry stiffened.

  
“Our signal.” Arya responded breaking away from his arms and striding into the room.

  
Both girls started to work immediately. There was extra security added to the computers since the last time, but they were disabled fairly quickly.

  
“Use the red sticks once you got the info off onto the black ones, it’ll infect the computers the next time they try to use them.” Bran said into her ear.

  
“Meera, red stick once you’ve uploaded the data to back.” Arya ordered.

  
“Aye, aye captain.” Meera mock saluted her.

  
“Right.. this door there’s a code and you need to pick it.” Bran said once Arya informed him the three computers had been dealt with.

  
“Do the code first: 29678.”

  
Arya keyed the code in and a green light beeped.

  
“Twist the upper handle, then the bottom one, keep a hold on them as you pick the lock.” Bran informed her.

  
Arya surveyed the handles.

  
“Meera, twist that one there.” Arya pointed to the upper handle, twisting the lower one herself. “Gendry, pick the lock.”

  
This lock was more complicated to pick, it took at least twice the time of the last one.

  
“We’re still clear guys, guards are due in one hour.” Bran warned.

  
“We’ve got less than an hour, guards will be back then.” Arya relayed as they opened the door.

  
The three of them stepped into the room, it was small and narrow another door sat opposite them. Arya shone a light around the room briefly, there was nothing in there at all save the two doors.

  
“Guess we go through here.” Gendry stepped towards the door.

  
“Shit!” Gendry jumped backwards.

  
“What happened” Arya turned to him wide eyed with worry.

  
“It shocked me!” Gendry groaned.

  
“Bran!” Arya snapped, “We’re in the small room, there’s only another door, it’s electrified.”

  
“Gendry’s bag.. there’s rubber gloves. Wilde thought he’d disabled it.” Bran replied.

  
“Fuck. Turn Gen.” She reached up into the bag to pull out the rubber gloves.

  
“The voltage isn’t high, the gloves will protect you, there’s no code or lock, okay.” Bran told her calmly.

  
“Okay.” She breathed in placing a gloved hand on the handle.

  
  
“No more injuries right?” Bran asked as the three of them crept into his bedroom.

  
“No.” Arya growled.

  
“No guards?” Bran questioned.

  
“Nope, no guards.” Gendry responded.

  
“Not that we saw.” Arya added. “But we didn’t see Wilde either. So it’s not to say there were none there.”

  
“There were none.” Bran stated white eyed.

  
“Seemed easier this time.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Because you knew what you were doing and where you were going this time.” Bran replied.

  
“Also I was there.” Meera chirped.

  
“Doesn’t matter it’s done. And I still don’t understand half of it. Like why do I need to learn Heniaith?” Arya exhaled staring at her brother.

  
“You just do. Trust me.” Bran stated surely.

  
"You really are not making it easy for us to just trust you on this Bran.” Meera stated what Arya had been thinking.

  
“The next stage will be harder. Far harder. You have to break into a facility which _will_ be guarded.” Bran assured them. “Wilde will be involved too, possibly some others. It’s still a week or so away, the Heniaith, it will be essential when it comes to it, okay.”

  
Arya pursed her lips and looked to Gendry and Meera.

  
“I guess.” She answered at last.

  
  
The next few days Bran refused to talk to Arya unless it was in Heniaith. The first day she tried ignoring him. But that was actually very frustrating, then she started trying. By the end of the second day she was hardly even thinking about it.

  
“I think someone’s been spiking Bran and Arya’s water mother.” Robb said on the third morning.

  
“What do you mean Robb?” She frowned back.

  
“Have you not heard them?” Jon laughed.

  
Bran and Arya had been talking to their siblings, so not in Heniaith, yet both whipped their heads up and narrowed their eyes at the twins.

  
“Sometimes it’s like you two are the twins.” Sansa said softly to Bran and Arya. “You talk in tongues and move in unison, it’s creepier than Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb here.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes.

  
“Mae nhw ymlaen i ni!” Arya responded to Bran directly.

  
“Eu gadael.” Bran shrugged.

  
“My office. Now!” Their fathers voice came from behind them.

  
“Cachu!” Arya swore under her breath whilst Bran shot her a look.

  
“This is bad.” Bran whispered as they followed their dad to his office.

  
Their sad was a serious man, but kind and fair. He could get angry, but usually it was justified. And yet, this was the angriest Arya had heard him in a long time.

Their father had sunk down into his chair and motioned for Arya to sit opposite him.

  
“What is going on?” He asked calmly. The calm tone was more unsettling than if he had been yelling.

  
“What do you mean?” Arya asked sweetly.

  
“Heniaith.” He sounded the word slowly.

  
“Just a game.” Bran responded flatly.

  
Arya glanced at her younger brother, trying to weigh up their options. Just a game would not work on Eddard Stark, Arya was under no illusions.

  
“Arya, Bran, this is serious, talk.” He said peering at both of them sharply.

  
Brans eyes whitened and he stared off into the distance. Arya huffed knowing it meant she would have to talk.

  
“Arya.” Her father said slowly.

  
“Dad-“ She paused, thinking, “I don’t even know what’s happening. Bran tells me to learn things, so I do. That is the truth, I swear.”

  
“Hm.” Her father appeared to be in thought. “I believe you Arya, but there’s more to it.”

  
“Father, I hardly know a thing. Honest.” She shrugged.

  
Her father considered Bran deeply.

  
“He’s been doing this more and more lately hasn’t he?” He asked quietly.

  
“Yes.. and no. Some days it doesn’t happen.. some days he’s normal. Other days.. he’s more this..” She motioned to his face, “than he is Bran!”

  
“Leave Arya, I will speak to Bran when he returns. But I’m telling you this, listen to me,” her father rose to his feet, stepping around the table towards her.

  
Arya rose, allowing her eyes to drift up to her fathers face. Her father put a hand softly on the back of her head.

  
“Arya, this is dangerous, whatever the two of you have got into, leave it alone.” he urged.

  
Arya glanced back to her dad briefly before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae nhw ymlaen i ni = They are on to us  
Eu gadael = Let them  
Cachu = shit


	24. Chapter 24

Arya slid her phone out of her pocket and made for the door.

  
“Gendry! You need to meet me now, you know where, ASAP, I’ve got to phone Meera.” Arya rushed on the phone as she began to run out of the door.

  
“Meera, where are you?” Arya asked running down the drive. She paused for Meera to tell her she was at home.

  
“You need to meet me, now, I’ll be at the Cemetery Gates as soon as I can. It’s important.”

  
Arya slid her phone back into her pocket and increased her pace. Shit, she thought, wrong morning to wear jeans and boots!

  
As she arrived at the Cemetery she noticed Gendry parking his car up across the road, she paused at the gates.

  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked lightly taking her by the shoulders.

  
“Fuck.” Was all she responded.

  
“Helpful.” He shook his head.

  
“Just wait,” she said looking around, “Meera will be here soon, I’m not repeating myself.”

  
“Okay.” Gendry nodded before taking her in his arms.

  
“C’mon, stop squirming, relax a minute. It can’t be that bad can it?” he asked her.

  
“Arya, Gendry!” Meera’s voice came from behind her.

  
“Good!” Arya said unwinding herself from Gendry’s embrace. She took one of each of their hands in hers and pulled them into the cemetery. She headed into the cemetery, past all the new graves down towards the older ones that no one tended to. Suddenly she stopped, releasing their hands.

  
“My dad is on to us.” She said calmly.

  
“What?” Meera and Gendry answered in unison.

  
“You know Bran wants me to improve my Heniaith?” She almost sighed. “Well the past 3 days, Bran has only spoke to me in Heniaith, and my dad heard us this morning. He was angry. Like, I’ve never seen him go that quiet before.. his eyes almost like clouded over with anger.. with concern or something. It was fucking scary. I’m not even sure if Bran knows what he’s got us into..”

  
“What did Bran say?” Gendry asked frowning.

  
“He tried to pass it off as a game at first, obviously dad didn’t accept that.. then he went leaving me to deal with it. I tried to pass it off, told him I don’t really know - which frankly is the truth, but I don’t think he fully believed it.” Arya inhaled sharply as she finished speaking.

  
“Fuck.” Meera cursed.

  
“What are we going to do?” Gendry rubbed the back of his neck.

  
“No idea.. guess we wait for Bran..” Arya furrowed her brow.

* * *

  
**Bran:**  
The tree. The three of you. Now.

* * *

  
“Bran wants us to meet him.” Arya groaned.

  
The three of them made their way back to Arya’s in Gendry’s car.

  
“We’re fucked aren’t we?” He asked.

  
“Probably.” Arya responded.

  
“Guys, let’s just wait and see what Bran says.” Meera’s voice came from the back seat.

  
“You weren’t there, you didn’t see my dad, this is bad, real bad.” Arya muttered.

  
“Bran?” Arya called as they approached the tree, his eyes were white again.

  
The three of them sat on the floor near Bran and waited a minute for him to return to himself.

  
“You’re here.” He said softly without emotion.

  
“What did you say to father Bran?” Arya asked tensely.

  
“Not much.. he didn’t buy it. He’s going to be keeping an eye on us. Meera and Gendry will have to help more. He won’t be monitoring them.” He responded.

  
Arya pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
“Bran, you’re getting the three of us in deep shit here, and we don’t even know what we’re doing, or what’s happening. We need something.. we need to know why we’re probably risking our lives.” Arya urged.

  
Bran stared into mid-air looking like he was thinking, but this time he remained in his body.

  
“Tomorrow night,” he answered at last, “I’ll take you somewhere.. it’ll explain things. Gendry and I will be going to the country to see a meteor shower, Arya you’re staying at Meera’s, okay? I’ll take the three of you somewhere, it’s time you knew.”

  
Arya, Gendry and Meera all looked at each other briefly frowning, but agreed at last. Finally some answers Arya thought to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

“Wilde.” Bran’s voice rang out into the night. The four of them were in an industrial state a few towns over from theirs. Everything was dark and there was very little noise, Arya was scanning their surroundings, and she noted Gendry doing the same thing, just as she’d taught him. A roller door started to rumble open, Arya took a step back.

  
They were greeted by three people, all dressed in black, all three held small hand guns, but their faces were exposed. Bran nodded to them, the middle person a man in his 40s nodded in return and turned, motioning for them to follow. The other two were a man and woman, the two of them pivoted to watch Bran, Arya, Gendry and Meera pass them before shutting the shutters back up. They followed the older man, through the room they’d entered, into a smaller one, there was a large coffee table with four sofa’s set around it nestled in one corner.

  
“Take a seat.” The man motioned towards the sofas.

  
Arya considered him a moment, she nodded and made her way to a sofa. Gendry sat next to her, Bran positioned his chair next to a sofa and Meera sat beside him.

  
“That’s Wilde.” Arya turned to whisper into Gendry’s ear.

  
He gave a small nod as the two of them turned to study the man. The man they knew as Wilde waited for the other two to join him. Whilst Wilde was short and relatively squat the other two were tall and lean. The woman had the same tanned skin as Wilde, but her hair was a chestnut colour compared to Wilde’s greying oil-black hair. They both had chestnut coloured eyes which looked around at the teenagers before them. The third person was another man, a similar age to the woman, perhaps late 20s or early 30s. He had green eyes and hair the colour of wet sand, his skin was the colour of caramel, his gaze was hard and suspicious.

  
“My name is Syrio Forrel.” Wilde announced at last.

  
The other man cut him a glare.

  
“I take it you know our names?” Arya responded.

  
“Tell us anyways.” Syrio responded.

  
“Arya Stark.” She pointed to herself. “Bran Stark, Gendry Waters and Meera Reed.” she slowly pointed to each of them in turn.

  
The other man's gaze was now mostly focused on Arya, she could feel Gendry tensing beside her. She turned to him and took his hand lightly.

  
“Relax.” She breathed just below his ear, kissing his neck ever so slightly.

  
She returned her gaze back to the man and women who’d yet to be introduced.

  
“I am Arianne Sand, and this is my brother Edric.” The woman said.

  
The man, Edric, continued to stare at Arya.

  
Arya met his gaze with a steady glare until he found somewhere else to look. Which then caused her lips to curl up into a satisfied grin.

  
“Behave little wolf.” Gendry said quietly playfully nipping at her ear.

  
Arya quirked an eyebrow at him before letting out a small laugh.

  
Quickly her attention returned to Syrio, Arianne and Edric.

  
“So what is happening? Who are you? Why are we involved in this..? I mean… we’re just kids!” Arya exclaimed.

  
“How old are you Gendry?” Edric questioned, his voice sounded as though he was taunting.

  
“17.” Gendry replied.

  
Edric snarled.

  
Arya rolled her eyes, she’d decided she didn’t like Edric much.

  
“Age matters not.” Syrio said. “It’s skill and discrepancy we need.”

  
“Also, we’d get off easier being under-age, right?” Meera cocked her head.

  
“Hush child, we did not even ask for you. Only the little she wolf.” Edric replied with a sly smile.

  
“You’ve no right to call me that.” Arya said flatly. “Tell me what we are doing.”

  
Arya’s gaze passed between the three of them. Edric was staring at her once more, she tightened her grip on Gendry’s hand, Arianne was looking down at her nails, almost bored, but Arya noticed Syrio with a thoughtful look upon his face.

  
“The Three Eyed Raven of my childhood,” Syrio began, “he told me one day you will find a new Three Eyed Raven in Westeros. The body of the Raven will have a sister who will be _The Prince That Was Promised_, there will be a computer breach that could end the world as we know it. Only she can take it down. There is no other way, she has to be the one. If she does not disable it, the Whites will hack into all our systems. Our electronics will shut down.. machines will malfunction.. we will go back to the dark days. No electricity.. no hot water.. we’ll have to start again.. anarchy will ensue. The old Raven told me, I must find new Three Eyed Raven. Train him. He must convince the sister, _The Prince That Was Promised_, she must comply before she can know why. I don’t know why _Boy_, but that’s what he told me. That’s what I told your brother, _Boy_, that’s what we have all been doing.”

  
Arya frowned. So many questions were forming in her mind. There were other Three Eyed Ravens? Prince That Was Promised - what was that; why prince; why not princess if it meant her? Who or what are the Whites? Why was he calling her Boy? Why did she have to comply first?

  
“Well I think that’s made things.. more confusing.” Gendry responded.

  
“Bet you get confused easily.” Edric snorted.

  
Gendry bristled.

  
“Watch it,” Arya growled, “I’m doing nothing without him.”

  
“Young love.” Edric almost gagged.

  
“It never lasts.” Arianne chuckled.

  
“What do you know?” Arya fixed her glare on the woman.

  
“Shh now, let us not argue amongst ourselves.” Syrio responded.

  
“Arya child, do you have questions?” Syrio asked her softly.

  
“Why do you call me Boy? And why Prince That Was Promised?” Arya asked.

  
_“Boy, girl,” Syrio Forrel said. “You are a sword, that is all._ And Prince, Princess.. the translation is genderless, we just say Prince, is easier is all.”

  
“Why did I have to learn Heniaith?” Arya asked after considering his answer.

  
“The coding on the systems, they are all in the old languages. This is not the only Night King Computer, it’s one of three. They’re across the world.. this one is coded in Heniaith, the other two are in two other practically dead languages. The plan needs to be synced, all three computers must go down simultaneously. It’ll be difficult.”

  
Arya swallowed, she could feel the weight of the pressure building within her.

  
“Why me?” She whispered after a few minutes of silence. “I’m no one special.”

  
“Child, you are more special that you know.” Syrio smiled at her.

  
Arya frowned down at her feet.

  
“Who here thinks Arya Stark can take down The Night King?” Syrio asked.

  
Arya peered up to find everyone with their hands raised.

  
She frowned deeper and shook her head at Gendry.

  
“I think you can do anything.” He shrugged with a smile.

  
“Fucks sake.” She muttered.

  
“What do we do, our father is getting suspicious.” Bran asked Syrio.

  
“The time will come soon enough, I can not tell any of you what to do. But act stupid. Just pretend, you’ve all been doing great.” Syrio responded.

  
“It’s something to do with what Arya’s dad is doing at work isn’t it?” Gendry asked after they’d all gone silent.

  
“It is.” Arianne answered flatly.

  
“Fuck!” Gendry ran his hands over his hair squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

  
“What?” Meera asked.

  
“Eddard Stark is asking questions, why are two of his children speaking a dead language that no one should know.. and it’s related to something he’s doing in his highly top secret job. Hm? Alarm bells are going to be ringing. Fuck. We’re all fucked.” Gendry was getting highly wound up now.

  
“Gen! Gen!” Arya placed a hand on either shoulder, “I’m here, I’m here.. Gendry.. it’s fine.”

  
Gendry started to blink, calming down, Arya rested a hand on his cheek. “It’s fine, we’re all fine. We’ve just got to play dumb a little longer.”

  
  
“Drop me off at Meera’s, take Bran to yours tonight.” Arya said as they all got into the car. “We’d best at least try and go along with our alibis, we’ve got to be on our best behaviour until this is done.”

  
“Okay.” Gendry said through clenched teeth.

  
“Gen, are you okay?” Arya frowned at him.

  
“Yeah, just.. ahh.. I want to be normal. Like we never even got a normal relationship, it’s all been through this.” He responded.

  
“Soon.” Arya took his hand squeezing it gently.


	26. Chapter 26

“Gendry seems really upset.” Meera said as the two of them settled into her bed.

  
“He worries too much what my dad thinks of him. I don’t know if he thinks he’ll think he’s been.. I don’t know, like, trying to get with me for years or whatever, but dad seems suspicious of him lately.” Arya sighed.

  
“Poor Gendry.” Meera frowned.

  
“Tell me about it!” Arya propped herself up on one elbow.

  
“The two of you were so fucking clueless, the two of you were so fucking in love with each other they could see it from space, and yet you were both in denial! In fairness it was funny as fuck. But I’m glad you’ve both sorted it out, you’re cute together.”

  
Arya’s phone started buzzing, she slid it out of her pocket, it was Gendry.

  
“FUCKING BOARDING HOUSE FOR STARKS. FUCKING EDDARD. I’LL FUCKING SHIP YOU OFF TO HIM SHALL I? HUH BOY? HUH? YOU’RE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT Y’KNOW THAT! FUCKING BRINGING NED’S FUCKING CUNT DAUGHTER ROUND ALL THE TIME, NOW THE CRIPPLE. FUCKING LOVE THE MAN, BUT I’VE GOT ENOUGH WITH YOU.” Roberts voice came down the line.

  
“Fuck.” Arya said. “I need to ring my dad.”

  
“Dad! Dad, please.. you need to get to Robert’s please!” Arya pleaded over the phone.

  
“Arya, what’s wrong?” Her dad asked, voice full of concern.

  
“Gendry just phoned, Robert is going nuts, he must be pissed, Bran is over there. Dad, please!” Arya was begging by now.

  
“Arya, shh, I’m getting in the car now. It’ll be fine. You’re at Meera’s right?” he asked.

  
“Yeah..” She whispered.

  
“Send Howland, you and Meera stay put.” he replied before hanging up.

  
“Fuck staying put!” Meera said jumping out of the bed. Both girls shot out of the room still in their pyjamas carrying shoes and socks.

  
“Dad! Dad!” Meera pounded on her dad’s door.

  
“Robert has flipped, Ned says you need to meet him there.” Meera almost screamed as her dad opened the door.

  
“Stay put.” Howland said.

  
Both girls narrowed their eyes at him, he sighed but motioned for them to follow.

  
  
“Robert!” her father was pounding on the front door as they arrived. “Robert!”

  
There was no answer.

  
Arya began to phone Gendry.

  
“We’re outside, open the door!” She pleaded.

  
“Arya, it’s Bran.. there’s a key under a pot of orange lilies.”

  
“Okay.” She whispered stepping forward to locate the pot.

  
“I told you to stay Arya.” her dad said sternly.

  
“Sorry no disrespect dad, but my fucking boyfriend and baby brother are in there with your best friend going psycho, ain’t no chance of me not coming! Besides, I'm not a fucking dog.” Arya responded quietly.

  
Arya thrust the key into her fathers hand and let him and Meera’s father enter the house first.

  
“Robert where are you?” her father called out.

  
“FUCKS SAKE, HERE COME THE CAVALRY!” Robert bellowed stumbling down the stairs.

  
Arya noticed Gendry appear behind him, she peered up at him. He was bleeding and his eye was bright red.

  
“Gendry?” Arya’s voice broke, she shoved her way past her father and Meera’s father, sprinted passed a wobbling Robert Baratheon halfway up the stairs where Gendry was.

  
“Gendry..” She whispered reaching out to cradle the good side of his face in her hand. “What happened?”

  
“He’s fucking nuts. Insane.” He croaked.

  
“Bran?” Arya asked softly.

  
“He’s okay. I got him to lock himself in my room, he’s fine.” Gendry wrapped his arms gently around her.

  
Arya turned around, Meera was still at the bottom of the stairs, but the men had vanished.

  
“Go see Bran.” Arya said lightly to Meera as she and Gendry descended the stairs.

  
“How much has he drunk?” Howland asked as Gendry and Arya entered the family room. Robert was now passed out on the sofa.

  
Gendry shook his head lightly, he swallowed, gasping for air.

  
“We were all out, the four of us.. Bran wanted to see this meteor shower Gendry was going to take him. But Meera and I decided to tag along in the end.” Arya responded calmly.

  
“He was legless when we got back. I’d told him a few days ago that Bran was going to stay tonight, but obviously all the booze made him forget.” Gendry responded coldly.

  
“Gendry,” he father took a step towards him, placing a hand onto his shoulder, “Your father has always had problems, you know that.. but when he gets like this, it’s a whole other thing. I’ve seen it before.”

  
“He’s always given me hell when he drinks.. but I’ve never seen him like that. He called my useless.. and he’s done that before. I don’t care. He can say what he wants about me - the day I turn 18, I’m gone! But he referred to Arya as Ned’s fucking cunt daughter, then called Bran the cripple.. I started to argue with him. That’s how I got this..” Gendry motioned to the mess on his face.

  
“Gendry,” her father said lightly, “I want you to come to ours. I’m not leaving you here right now. We’ll set up a bed in one of the boys rooms, okay?”

  
Gendry nodded and bit down on his bottom lip. Arya could see his brow furrowing, he was thinking of something.

  
“I could have hit back.” Gendry said calmly. “But I don’t want to be like him. I have nightmares about turning out like him.. everyone says how much I look like he did at my age.. it fucking scares me.” His voice was growing more and more frantic.

  
Arya watched him as he slid down to the floor with his back against the wall.

  
“Gendry,” Arya knelt in front of him, she placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his cheek. “You are nothing like that bastard. Nothing. You’re kind and considerate, you’re funny and brave. You’re so fucking stubborn it’s ridiculous, but you put everyone before yourself, especially me. You’d take a bullet for me. You’re.. You are everything that Robert Baratheon is not, you may look like him, but you will never be like him.” She tilted his jaw so his eyes met hers.

  
“I love you, Gendry,” she said slowly, “I love you and you’re a good man. The best. Believe me, please.”

  
Arya could see hate filled tears building in his eyes. They started to fall down his cheeks, slowly one-by-one. Arya reached out and brushed them away. Gendry smiled lightly at her and nodded his head.

  
“She’s right lad.” her dad’s voice came from behind her. “Look, Gendry I might have given you a bit too much hassle the past few months about you dating my daughter, but honestly she is right, you are nothing like your father. You know what happened between him and my sister?”

  
Arya peered up at her father, before shifting herself to Gendry’s side, firmly taking his hand in hers. Her dad took her place kneeling in front of the two of them. Gendry nodded slightly.

  
“Good, ugly business I don’t like telling the story. I’ve known you a long time, but I guess I started to worry.. the two of you growing older, growing closer and the two of you being spitting images of Robert and Lyanna.. I gave you too much hassle for just looking like your father. But you’re not like him, I wouldn’t let you anywhere near my baby girl if you were, okay? And you proved that especially today, I don’t doubt you could have knocked the old sot out, but you didn’t, you protected my boy and called for help. Robert would never have done that!”

  
Arya watched Gendry peer up towards her father, he nodded sharply before rising to his feet.

  
“I could see if I can stay with one of my uncles if you wanted?” Gendry asked quietly casting his gaze down to his feet.

  
“Gendry, I meant what I said.” her father responded, “You’re staying at ours.”


	27. Chapter 27

Arya had to admit to that having Gendry staying at hers caused a lot of mixed feelings. It was a lot easier for Arya, Bran, Gendry and Meera to sneak around when 3 of them were living under the same roof, but at the same time it wound Arya up no end knowing Gendry was asleep in the room next to hers and she couldn’t just go sneak in with him. In fairness, that might have been part of why her dad had insisted so overwhelmingly that Gendry stayed with them. He would have known Gendry would not have asked his uncle Stannis, and Renley was little more than a petulant child on times. Arya thought her father had made his calculations completely on point, for him at least.

  
  
“Really? Tomorrow.. and you just found out..?” Gendry quizzed Bran.

  
“Uh.. I guess I could have told you a few days ago.” Bran responded hesitantly.

  
“Seriously Bran!” Arya exclaimed.

  
“Oi, what are you three getting so heated up about? No Meera today?” Her father asked coming into the kitchen carrying a travelling bag.

  
“Where are you going?” Arya asked immediately.

  
“Don’t change the subject!” Her father laughed lightly reaching for the coffee pot.

  
“Bran wants us to go watch another meteor shower tomorrow night, he’s only just told us!” Arya rolled her eyes. “And where are you going?”

  
Her father considered the three of them.

  
“Is Meera going?” he asked.

  
“Yes.” Arya sighed. “Do you like Meera more than us or something?”

  
“I trust Meera. It’s always good to have a Reed around, you wouldn’t believe how many times Howland saved my skin back in the day.”

  
Arya and Bran smiled at their father, they’d heard the stories a million times before.

  
“It’s kinda cool isn’t it.. like how you and Mr Reed were so close, and you and my father.. now the four of us are so close.” Gendry responded almost as though he was reminiscing.

  
Arya flinched slightly at him so casually mentioning his father.

  
“It is Gendry.” Her father replied taking a gulp of coffee. “I’m going to be gone all weekend, got a big project on at work! The three of you stay out of trouble, okay.”

  
“What kind of trouble does he think we’d get into?” Arya asked casually after her father had left.

  
She watched Gendry and Bran exchange a glance.

  
“”No offence Ar, trouble follows you around.” Gendry responded before placing a light kiss on her jaw.

  
“Pft!” She retorted.

  
  
“Oh well if I knew we were getting new outfits for the mission I would have been more excited.” Meera exclaimed as Bran handed them all black clothing.

  
Arya rolled her eyes and snorted. The three of them began changing into the clothing, it was 1am and everyone else was asleep the house were asleep.

  
“Hey Gendry, you may want to consider not wearing the shirt, just go like that.” Meera nodded to his bare chest.

  
Gendry narrowed his eyes at her.

  
“Yeah, might help.. maybe some of the guards are female.” Arya laughed wrapping a hand around his right biceps.

  
“Hm.. so the two of you would get no work done. Shirt on Gendry.” Bran butted in.

  
“Spoil sport.” Meera pouted.

  
Arya tilted her face up to Gendry and ran a hand lightly over his chest.

  
“Mm.. yeah put a shirt on, I don’t want to have to share this.” She agreed.

  
“Disgusting, the two of you.” Gendry grinned.


	28. Chapter 28

“We’re meeting the others at the wear-house we were at last time, from there you will travel on. Syrio and I will stay at base, the five of you will proceed.” Bran announced as they climbed into the car.

  
“Okay.” Arya agreed with a deep breath.

  
“Wyt ti’n barod.” Bran said reaching forward to place a hand on Arya’s shoulder.

  
“Efallai.” She responded.

  
“Rydych ti’n mynd i achub y byd. Y byd, Arya.” Bran added squeezing.

  
Arya placed a hand on top of her brothers, she blinked trying to hold herself together.

  
“Byddaf yn ceisio.” Arya whispered.

  
“It’s the little pack.” Edric sneered as the roller shutters went up. Arya noticed him gaze at each of them in turn, she shuddered when she noticed him looking at her longer than the others. The guy seemed like a creep.

  
Arya shouldered past the man with Gendry close on her heels, they made their way to the room they had been in the last time.

  
“Ah! Croeso.” Syrio smiled broadly as they set themselves down on the sofas. Arya snuggled into Gendry’s chest and waited.

  
“Arianne will join us shortly.” Syrio said when Bran and Meera had joined them.

  
Edric settled onto a sofa opposite Arya, she noted him sit slowly baring his legs slightly and fixing his gaze on her. Arya pressed herself into Gendry’s chest wanting his body to protect her. Arya felt Gendry’s arms tighten around her and peered up to see his jaw tensing.

  
“All the other groups are in place.” Arianne said striding into the room. Arya noted that Arianne and Eric were dressed similarly to her, Gendry and Meera, but for some reason Arianne had chosen to wear heels.

  
“Those will make a noise when you walk.” Arya tensed.

  
The ability to remain silent and unnoticed was something that Arya prided herself on, the thought of someone being around her almost deliberately being noisy made her highly uncomfortable - more uncomfortable than Edric’s gaze.

  
“Hm,” Arianne smiled almost seductively, “they might.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes.

  
“What is the plan?” Arya asked Syrio.

  
“It's not going to be easy.” Syrio paused looking at each of them in turn. “You’re all here for a reason.”

  
“Some have better reasons.” Edric muttered staring at Gendry.

  
Gendry bluntly rolled his eyes in response.

  
“No, no. Now, you all have valid skills.” Syrio fussed.

  
Arya looked over to Edric who’s glare had returned to her, he looked almost as though he was winding himself up to pounce on something. Arya decided to ignore him, returning her attention completely to the older man.

  
“The mission is for Arya to destroy The Night King.” Syrio said simply. “It has to be Arya to do it; so remember you are all there to support the little she wolf.”

  
Syrio looked around the group, no one had dissented.

  
“The facility will be harder to break into that all the others before you. The first gate will be a key pad, The Three Eyed Raven will give you the code as you need it. Then there is another gate, this one is just a lock. Well, maybe not just, it’s actually quite complicated. None of you would stand a chance,” Syrio’s eyes rested on Gendry, “shouldn’t take you any more than a minute, boy.”

  
Gendry nodded that he understood, Arya noticed his glance flickering between her and Syrio constantly.

  
“Once through that gate, you have to get to the building, we have timed it so we should miss the guards, but in case Arianne and Edric will be on guard, guns at the ready.”

  
Arya’s body tensed at the word guns. She knew her father carried one when he was working, and she herself was proficient on a rifle range, but knowing someone could be shot in front of her made her nervous. Arya noticed both Edric and Arianne tap the handguns they had at their waists.

  
“Once into the building you will pass through a hall and a room off of it, you’ll know the door to take. There will be a bank of computers there, Meera and Arya will set to work immediately. It will take time there are 6 of them to our knowledge. They’re linked to the other bases, we take these down, and the other two teams also take out 10 computers between them.”

  
“Why do we have more?” Meera frowned.

  
“Is main base.” Syrio shrugged. “Whilst Arya and Meera take down computers, you three stay guard.”

  
Edric scoffed, Arya frowned at him.

  
“Problem?” She asked.

  
“How’s he meant to stand guard? Bet he’s never even touched a gun!” Edric nodded towards Gendry.

  
“Actually he has, only on a range though. But you don’t need a gun for standing guard, he’s stood guard on all the missions I’ve been sent on, always got away unscathed!” Arya demanded, before adding more quietly, “Apart from the time I sprained my ankle.”

  
“How does it feel having a little wolf do all your talking? Bet she wears the trousers in your relationship.” Edric grinned.

  
“Ignore the twat.” Arya almost whispered to Gendry.

  
“Children.” Syrio warned looking between them all.

  
“Gendry, boy.” Syrio’s attention returned to Gendry. “Would you carry a gun?”

  
Gendry peered at Arya. She gave him a look to say it’s your decision; Arya watched Gendry as he gave her a look which radiated protectiveness.

  
“Yeah, I’ll do it.” He responded. Arya shrugged lightly but smiled at him. It was his choice after all. However, she doubted he would use it, even if the chance came, Arya knew Gendry would prefer hand-to-hand combat.

  
“Once those computers are down, you will find a code on all six. You note the third number on each screen, this is your code to the next room. Here will be two computers. This is where it’s tricky, both are locked. Physically.” Syrio looked at Gendry. “You pick them, left first, then right. Then the coding.. the computer will throw up instructions. In Heniaith. So Meera you’ll mostly have to sit out. Arya will do the work, you may still be able to help. Once these two are down, a door will open automatically.”

  
Syrio paused, Arya saw him look at Bran. She noted the hesitancy in both of them.

  
“Spit it out.” Arya responded.

  
“You won’t like this bit.” Bran said flatly.

  
“Yeah? Cause I’ve been loving all of this so far.. I feel like James fucking Bond!” Arya quipped.

  
“Pish!” Syrio snorted. “This room is for you only Arya Stark. Everyone else must wait outside, there is physically no room for starters. Your Heniaith and coding need to be perfect here, precision is key. We should still take them by surprise, we should be able to take them down.”

  
_We should_, Arya thought. _I want more certainty than we should!_ She cringed internally.

  
Arya peered down at the floor, despair hitting her.

  
“What if I fail?” She asked almost in a whisper.

  
“You won’t.” Bran said surely.

  
“The world as we know ends.” Arianne responded.

  
“It’s predetermined Arya Stark, you will succeed.” Syrio tutted.

  
Arya still couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

  
  
“I drop you off, then I go back to base. The Three Eyed Raven will monitor you, and I will strategies.” Syrio told them whilst he was driving.

  
Arya was sat on a row of three chairs, between Gendry and Meera, Edric and Arianne sat on another row opposite them. Arya could feel a cold panic building in the pit of her stomach, she reached both hands out grasping both Meera and Gendry’s hands. She swallowed and clung on tight, both of them responded by squeezing her hands, reassuring her everything would be fine.

  
“I won’t let anything happen to you, ever. You know that right, Stark.” Gendry whispered lightly into her ear. Arya tilted her head towards him and gave him a fleeting smile. She knew that Gendry would put his own life on the line to protect her, but he couldn’t be by her side all the time.

  
Arya watched Gendry’s eyes drift over her face, he lent towards her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

  
“I know I can’t always protect you, but I will try.” He grinned at her.

  
Arya released his hand and punched his arm lightly, “Silly bull.”

  
"We're here.” Syrio announced pulling the car to a stop.

  
Arya looked around the outside of the car. It was pitch black and she couldn’t make anything out.

  
“Walk that way,” Syrio pointed to the road ahead, “straight down for about half a mile, and you’re there.”

  
The five of them began making their way out of the car, Arya was the last in the car.

  
“Boy,” Syrio addressed her, “You can do this, you will. Remember boy, _quiet as a shadow, quick as a snake, calm as still water, swift as a deer. Strong as a bear, fierce as a wolverine_.”

  
Arya nodded understanding what he was saying.

  
“_A water dancer sees with all her senses_.” She responded.

  
“Just so.” Syrio smiled before she climbed out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyt ti’n barod = Are you ready?  
Efallai = Maybe  
Rydych ti’n mynd i achub y byd = You're going to save the world  
Byddaf yn ceisio = I will try


	29. Chapter 29

“Come on.” Edric grunted as he took off down the road.

  
“Why does Syrio call you boy?” Arianne asked as they started down the road.

  
Arya shrugged and Gendry snorted lightly, knowing the reason.

  
“What?” Arianne asked.

  
“When Arya was 9, she ran away.. we all had this secret club house in the woods, she hid there, but she dressed as a boy. I was the one who found her. Some girls had been hassling her at school, ganging up on her, they were calling her a boy because she would wear her brothers old clothes and played sports all the time. And that day they all started physically hassling her, she took a kitchen knife and cut her hair off, just above her shoulders, her hair had been almost to her arse. She did that then ran off and hid, no one could find her, the police were looking and everything. I knew where she was as soon as Robb and Jon came around to tell me she was missing. I found her, I was 11 and had to piggyback her out of the woods, she hadn’t eaten in near 2 days and only had a bottle of water. I told her she was an idiot, she’d never be a boy, she didn’t need to worry about the girls at school, because I’d be at her side.” Gendry explained.

  
Arya was glad it was dark because she was blushing at the memory.

  
“You’ve hardly left my side since. At least when you could.” She responded.

  
Arianne snorted as they continued to walk.

  
“How does Syrio know though?” Meera asked eventually.

  
“Who knows.” Arya replied flatly. “Could we just go faster?”

  
They all picked up the pace after that, heading towards the building.

  
Edric held a hand up as they approached the first gates.

  
“Tell your brother we need the code.” Edric announced.

  
“Bran, code, we’re at the gates.” Arya said softly into her mouth piece.

  
Bran read out a series of numbers, Arya stepped forward to punch the numbers into the key pad.

  
“In. Gen.” Arya motioned for Gendry to step forward towards towards the second gate.

  
Gendry passed Arya and slid some tools out of a pocket on his trousers, Arya watched closely as he set to picking the lock. She could hear someone tapping their foot on the floor behind her, she assumed it would be Edric. He never seemed happy with anything Gendry did.

  
“Done.” Gendry announced.

  
The five of them passed through the second gate. Edric stepped forward, taking the front, pulling his gun out. Meera came next, then Gendry and Arya, Gendry also had his gun drawn. Arya peered over her shoulder to note Arianne following, with her gun drawn too.

  
Edric held a hand up telling them to follow, they crept through the dark until they could see a building, there were no lights anywhere but the building was visible due to its paint.

  
“Do you remember what kind of lock Syrio said was on the door?” Arya whispered to Gendry.

  
“He didn’t..” He responded.

  
Arya gave him a look, that didn’t bode all that well.

  
“Come on, we’d best both go.” She replied stepping towards the main door.

  
Arya and Gendry stepped to the front door in unison. Both of them came to a halt and frowned at each other.

  
“Really?” Arya screwed her face up.

  
“What is it?” Meera asked from behind her.

  
“Syrio didn’t mention what to do with the lock, because there isn’t one. Isn’t that a bit odd?” Arya asked.

  
“Guess they thought with 2 locked gates and guards they didn’t need to lock the front door?” Arianne asked.

  
“I guess.” Arya responded pushing the door open.

  
Arya scanned the hall they’d entered into.

  
“Syrio said we’d know the door.” She stated looking up and down the halls.

  
“Do you know?” Edric asked.

  
Arya frowned, there were five doors.. they all looked identical.

  
“Ar-“ Gendry began going towards a door.

  
“Yes!” Arya agreed.

  
It was hard to tell in the dull light, but all the doors were black, and this one was brown.

  
“I’ll start on the left, Meera, go right. We’ll meet in the middle.” Arya said starting towards the computers.

  
Meera and Arya set to work immediately.

  
“How many down?” Bran asked.

  
“Three.” Arya responded.

  
“Okay. Tell me when all six are down.” Bran replied.

  
“Will do.” Arya said flatly, returning her attention to the screen.

  
Meera and Arya took down the six computers, Meera read the third number on each screen back to Arya who punched it into a keypad on the wall. A door popped open slightly, Arya pushed it and entered the next room, Gendry followed her swiftly. Immediately he began physically unlocking the computers.

  
“We’re in the next room, Gendry is unlocking the computers.” Arya announced.

  
“Okay. Start as soon as the first one is free.” Bran responded.

  
“One down.” Gendry said moving to the second computer.

  
“Bran, starting.” Arya announced.

  
Meera came up behind her as she began to program the computer. Arya read out the instructions, and what she was doing to Meera, who responded with help now and then.

  
“Seven Hells!” Meera announced beginning to pace behind Arya.

  
“Calm down Meera.” Arya muttered.

  
“It’s so stupid, being in Heniaith! What’s the point!” Meera declared.

  
“So not just any hacker could do it. Obviously.” Gendry answered.

  
“Come on, come on. How much longer?” Edric asked.

  
“I don’t know.. I’ve never done this before.” Arya replied through gritted teeth.

  
Arya heard Edric exhale. She rolled her eyes towards the computer screen.

  
“One down.” Arya told Bran. “On to the second one.”

  
Arya began working on the second computer, entering the codes were a lot easier on the second computer than it had been on the first; mostly she was recycling the coding. She didn’t bother reading anything out to Meera this time.

  
“Bran.. what’s the word without a translation? It’s like.. missing something.. missing home?” Arya asked frowning.

  
“Hiraeth?” Gendry responded.

  
“Yes!” Arya replied excited realising she had the last piece of her puzzle. “Wait - what?” Her head snapped around.

  
“Focus!” Gendry ordered.

  
Arya shook her head lightly turning back to the computer. She filed away the need to grill Gendry on why he knew a world of Heniaith, a word that didn’t even have a translation. She had to focus now though.

  
“It’s done.” Arya announced as a door that wasn’t visible seconds before slid open.

  
“It’s time.” Bran said.

  
Arya rose from where she was sat, she turned to the group with her, she looked at each of them in turn. Quickly she hugged Meera, then through her arms around Gendry’s neck. Arya stiffened, she felt Gendry’s body move at this, he pulled her face away so he could look her in the eyes. Blue eyes locked on grey.

  
“_Not today_!” He whispered lightly to Arya. She understood, she nodded lightly and kissed him before jogging into the room. The moment she was through the door it closed after her. She swallowed, almost gasping for breath.

  
“Are you in?” Bran asked.

  
  
“In.” Arya declared.

  
Arya pinched the bridge of her nose, before settling down on the chair before the computer. This was going to be difficult, Arya threw herself into her task. Her mind kept drifting to how am I going to do this? But Syrio’s words would bring her mind back.

  
“_Calm as still water_.” Arya said to herself breathing deeply.

  
“How’s it coming?” Bran asked.

  
“Don’t. I’ll be there eventually. Leave me be.” Arya groaned.

  
Arya continued coding, pressure was building, she could feel perspiration beading on her forehead.

  
“Shit.” She muttered typing. She was struggling, frowning intently at the screen.

  
“Arya?” Bran’s voice came through.

  
“Shh.” She replied.

  
“You’re nearly there, it’s nearly done.” Bran responded.

  
“Okay.. stop talking, let me focus.” Arya said.

  
She entered a last line of code into the system and the screen went black, something started to beep.

  
“Bran? Bran, what’s happening..?” Arya said rising to her feet.

  
“Hang on..” Bran responded.

  
Arya turned towards the door she’d entered in through, it was still sealed shut.

  
“Bran? Am I stuck in here? Bran?” Arya could feel panic building.

  
The beeping stopped, the computer screen lit back up and the door began to open.

  
Immediately Arya ran through the door throwing herself at Gendry, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his hips. Gendry began to kiss her head and murmur into her ear.

  
“You’re okay. It’s okay. We’re okay.”

  
Arya hopped down, chewing lightly on her bottom lip.

  
“Where’s Edric?” She asked looking around.

  
“Had a little trouble whilst you were shut up in there.” Arianne replied nonchalantly.

  
Arya looked at Meera and Gendry, they both seemed okay.

  
“Is he.. okay?” Arya asked.

  
“Of course. He’s just guarding the captives.” Arianne gave her a sly smile in response. “He’ll be glad to know you were asking after him.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes and pulled herself back against Gendry’s chest.

  
“Bran, what now?” Arya asked.

  
“Just stay where you are.” Bran replied.

  
“Syrio, your team were the first to take the system out. You’ve trained them well.” Arya head a voice say as several sets of footsteps made their way towards the room they were in.

  
“Is that-?” Meera asked.

  
Arya frowned and Gendry tensed.

  
“We’re dead.” Gendry whispered.

  
“My team, I hardly train them.. all of them brought their skills.” Arya heard Syrio respond from the other side of the door. “After you Sir.”


	30. Chapter 30

The door swung open and four men made their way into the room.

  
Arya peered up between her eyelashes worrying her lower lip once more.

  
“Hi daddy.” she said innocently.

  
She watched her dad look around the room, frowning at Arya, Meera and Gendry. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead.

  
“What are you doing here Arya?” Her father demanded, his voice full of concern.

  
“She saved the world.” Syrio said with a smile.

  
Arya watched as her father looked at Syrio then back to her. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, he looked like he was thinking of what to say.

  
“What’s happening?” Bran asked through her ear piece.

  
“Dad’s here.” She replied.

  
“Oh. Fuck.” Bran swore.

  
“Bran?” Her father sighed.

  
Arya nodded lightly in response.

  
Her father locked his jaw looking for something to say.

  
“Gendry.” He said sternly holding his hand out towards him.

  
Arya looked up at Gendry who nodded before taking the gun from a holster strapped to his belt handing it over to Arya’s father.

  
“Come on. We’re leaving.” Her father declared at last.

  
Arya filed in next to him and everyone else followed.

  
“Where are we going?” Arya asked.

  
“Debrief.” Her dad responded flatly. “You want to play this game, you play it right girl.”

  
“I never asked to be a part of this! I was tricked into it.. Gendry and I-“ Arya was exacerbated.

  
“Save it for the debrief, Arya.” Her father responded coldly.

  
“Ow.” Arya said after she’d paused to fall into step next to Gendry. “You may have been right, we might be dead."

  
  
The five of them had gotten back in Syrio’s van, Bran was now sat in the front seat along side him. Her father had taken his own car with the other men.

  
“Where are we going Syrio?” Gendry asked.

  
“Debrief.” Syrio replied.

  
“That’s not a where.” Gendry muttered.

  
“Gen.” Arya said warning him to stay quiet.

  
“Father is in charge of the whole operation; there are three groups involved; father and his men only know the commanders of each group. Each commander chooses his or her own team. Didn’t matter who they were, as long as the job got done.” Bran said.

  
“Didn’t matter who until he realised his children and their friends were involved, huh.” Arya snarled.

  
“We got the job done, you’re safe, he’ll come around.” Arianne said almost reassuringly.

  
Arya crossed her arms and frowned at the floor of the car.

  
“Hey, Gen?” Arya murmured, “How did you know the word ‘Hiraeth’?”

  
“It’s a longing for home… for a place… it’s a concept, a feeling of somewhere you haven’t been… or someone you haven’t seen… I was looking into Heniaith, and it called to me. Made me think of you…”


	31. Chapter 31

“Thank you for all coming.” Arya watched her father carefully as he stood on a raised platform in front of three groups, it was about 7 hours after she had taken the computer down.They’d been driving most of the time, most of the car had slept for most of the journey, Arya napped for about an hour, but spent most of the journey trying to re-account and reason what had happened.

  
“I understand how exhausted you must all be, I will try and keep this de-brief as short as I can.” Her father said.

  
“Should have said keep it brief.” Edric muttered from behind Arya.

  
Arya pivoted her head and glared at him.

  
“Syrio, Benjen, Lyarra, thank you for your hard work.” Her father announced. “And thank you to your teams. This was possibly the hardest job we have ever undertaken during my time at the agency. I am amazed at how quick the job was completed and with minimal disruption.”

  
The room murmured as people chattered to one another.

  
Arya just fixed her gaze down at the floor.

  
“I want the final hacker from each team to come up here.” Her father announced.

  
Arya noted two men rise from the other groups, both were in their 30s, but Arya refused to move.

  
“Syrio?” Her father prompted.

  
“Arya child, rise.” Syrio said softly.

  
Arya sighed almost dramatically before standing. She glared up at the stage and shook her head slightly. But she began to walk up towards her father. She could hear people chattering behind her. She could hear murmurs about her age, about her just being a little girl, then she heard people gasping of how she looked like their boss.

  
Arya stood beside the two older men, she noted how no one was talking now, she looked up to notice her father staring at her with a proud smile on his face.

  
“It was you? You took down The Night King Arya?” Her father came to kneel before her.

  
Arya shrugged lightly.

  
“Arya?” He prompted.

  
“It was all Bran really.” She whispered.

  
“What am I to do with the two of you?” He asked quietly rising to his feet.

  
“Please, introduce yourselves gentlemen.” Her father addressed the men beside her.

  
“I’m Albar Hersy, I’ve been hacking for 12 years.” The first man answered. Arya looked at him, his eyes were a muddy brown, he looked uncomfortable as they darted back and forth, his dull blonde hair looked to already he receding.

  
“Eddison Melcolm.” The second man said confidently. “I’ve been a hacker this past 8 years.” The man was very different from the first, he held himself tall, his skin was tanned and his hair golden. His eyes were seaweed green and searched each member of the audience.

  
Arya rolled her eyes and remained silent.

  
“Arya.” Her father prompted.

  
She narrowed her eyes.

  
“I am Arya Stark of Winterfell. I’ve been hacking since my little brother tricked me into it a year or so ago.” Arya said almost flatly sarcastically saluting her younger brother sat in the crowd. Arya locked her gaze down on the floor scowling as people applauded her. Then she heard Meera and Gendry’s voices cutting through the applause, she peered up from the floor fixing her both best friends with a small smile.

  
“So,” Her father sighed slightly facing the crowd, “Please give a round of applause to our lead hackers, Albar, Eddison and Arya.”

  
Her father paused for a moment as applause rang out again. Arya squirmed at the attention, after all, she was only a part of the project.

  
“Look, I know this has been a tough few weeks for everyone, it has been for me. Today I learned that two of my children have secretly followed my career path; and are both quite good at it! We’ve all been under a lot of strain, there are rooms set up here for you all, and I and my team will interview you tomorrow. The project was a success, and most people will never know, but you have all just helped save the world as we know it.” Her father announced proudly.

  
  
Her father had dismissed the room and staff were showing people from the other teams to their rooms for the night.

  
“Bit scary ain’t he?” Edric asked laying a hand on Arya’s shoulder. Arya immediately shrugged his hand off, twisting on her heels reaching her forearm up towards his throat.

  
“Touch me again and it will be the last thing you do.” Arya growled.

  
“Like father, like daughter.” Edric chortled before walking off with Arianne.

  
“I want to talk to you four.” Her father said flatly approaching Arya, Bran, Gendry and Meera.

  
“Oh Gods, we’re dead.” Gendry muttered.

  
“It’s fine.” Arya soothed him quietly.

  
Her father led the four of them out of the large room they’d been gathered in, to a smaller meeting room.

  
“Sit.” He ordered, using his Lord Eddard Stark voice.

  
The three of them sat immediately and Bran rolled himself into position. Her father positioned himself on the opposite side of the table.

  
“You hardly knew a thing, and then I find you leading this whole thing!” Her father said rather calmly.

  
“I didn’t know a thing. I swear. I just did what Bran told me. For a long time I didn’t even know it was about hacking or whatever, I just did what Bran told me to do.”

  
“Arya.. you never listen to anyone.. am I just meant to believe this?” Her father asked almost diplomatically.

  
Arya sighed dramatically.

  
“Dad, I swear I had no idea. They told me as I needed to know. I promise.” Arya added.

  
“It’s true dad, the three of them were in the dark.” Bran chimed in.

  
Their father glanced at all of them briefly, his eyes resting on Arya a bit longer. Then he flickered to Bran.

  
“Bran-“ their father sighed. “What am I going to do with you all?”

  
The four of them shared an awkward look.

  
“I’m proud of you. All of you.” He said.

  
Arya snapped her head up, frowning, but in shock.

  
“Proud? I thought we were in trouble.” She said.

  
“Oh, you are. I can’t do much about Meera, but the three of you will be punished. But I am still proud of you, I don’t understand how the four of you came into this, and I am fuming that you were put in danger, you are children!”

  
“I’m 16 dad!” Arya protested.

  
“A child!” Her father countered.

  
Arya huffed but didn’t respond.

  
“Anything could have gone wrong. Is this how you hurt yourself the other week?” Their dad frowned.

  
“Yes father. And anything could have gone wrong, but it didn’t, not really.” Arya responded.

  
“Bran said it was important, and that Arya was the only one who could finish the task Mr Stark, we didn’t really feel like we had much other choice.” Gendry said respectfully. 


	32. Chapter 32

“Do you know where your children have been?” Her father asked her mother a few days later when they all returned home. Meera had returned to her parents, Bran’s wheelchair came to a stop beside the sofa that Arya and Gendry had flopped themselves down on to.

  
Arya’s mother looked at the three of them sceptically.

  
“Arya?” Her mother pressed.

  
“Why always me?” Arya protested pressing her face into Gendry’s shoulder.

  
“Because it’s usually you who’s the ring leader.” Her mother responded.

  
“It was me this time, mother.” Bran said.

  
“Thank you.” Arya muttered.

  
“Brandon?” Their mother asked.

  
“Arya..” Bran almost sighed, “just saved the world as we know it!”

  
“What?” Their mother’s eyebrows shot up.

  
“Ah.. Arya, Gendry, Meera and I have been involved in a hacking program. And it’s been connected to father’s work. So obviously tonight he figured out that we were involved in it.”

  
“Arya.. saved the world?” Their mother frowned.

  
Arya squirmed in her chair, the attention making her incredibly uncomfortable.

  
  
“Where have you guys been lately?” Margaery asked as the group gathered around a fire on the Stark property. All the adults were gathered back at the house, but the teenagers had snuck off, as usual.

  
“Around.” Arya said offishly.

  
“Been too busy being in relationships, haven’t they?” Robb chuckled.

  
“Fuck off.” Arya tossed at him.

  
“Just been busy.” Bran responded.

  
“Yeah.. hacking isn’t it?” Jon asked casually.

  
Arya threw her head into Gendry’s shoulder.

  
“Can’t be fucked.” She groaned.

  
“Hacking?” Lyanna asked.

  
“Hacking.” Jon reiterated.

  
“Like computers and shit?” Yara laughed.

  
“Yup.” Robb replied.

  
“Fuck off.” Arya groaned quietly.

  
“When’d you become a nerd little Stark?” Theon asked Arya.

  
“Fuck off Greyjoy, I can take you.” Arya frowned at him.

  
“What were you hacking? Is this something to do with dad?” Sansa asked.

  
“Yeah, kind of.” Bran responded. “Basically, we were involved in a project that turned out to be what dad was working on. And Arya was the key piece in it.”

  
“Could we not?” Arya protested.

  
“We could..” Jon started.

  
“But we will.” Robb finished.

  
“Fuck this.” Arya said standing up, pulling Gendry after her. “I’m off, I don’t want to hear this.”

  
“Oi. Little Baratheon, been looking for you.” Renly called approaching them.

  
“Can I reiterate your fuck this?” Gendry asked.

  
“Run?” Arya whispered.

  
“I wish.” Gendry groaned.

  
“Gendry Baratheon.” Renly called again.

  
Gendry inhaled before turning around.

  
“Uncle?” He said calmly.

  
“Your dad has sobered up, he wants to see you.” Renly said.

  
“I don’t want to see him though.” Gendry replied, draping an arm around Arya’s shoulders.

  
“Why not?” Renly frowned.

  
“Did you hear what happened?” Arya asked.

  
“Come on, we all know what my brother is like.” Renly rolled his eyes.

  
“He outdid himself this time. Gendry doesn’t need him, dad said he can stay here.” Arya said beginning to pull Gendry away with her.

  
“You know he fucking hit me?” Gendry protested.

  
“He’s done it to me too boy. You know what he’s like when he’s pissed.” Renly responded.

  
“I’m not going back. You’re the one looking for me, not him, shows something doesn’t it!” Gendry replied.

  
“Renly, leave.” Margaery came up behind Arya and Gendry.

  
Arya spun to find all of their friends were approaching.

  
“Gendry isn’t going back to him.” Meera said defiantly.

  
“Yeah, dad’s fine with him staying with us.” Jon said.

  
“As long as he’s not in Arya’s room.” Robb added with a shrug.

  
“We actually want Gendry.” Bran said.

  
“We care about him, unlike Robert.” Sansa said softly.

  
Arya frowned slightly, in shock, she’d expected her brother’s to stick up for Gendry but not really Sansa.

  
“Gen, at least come stay with me.” Renly sighed.

  
“Why?” Gendry asked.

  
“You should be with your family.” Renly frowned.

  
Gendry turned to face them all. His eyes falling on Arya, then Bran and Meera, Robb and Jon, Sansa and Margaery, Lyanna, Yara and Theon. He wrapped an arm around Arya’s shoulder and placed his other hand on Bran’s shoulder.

  
“I am with my family.” Gendry smiled with a small shrug.

  
“He’s pack.” Arya replied turning her head to kiss his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Cemetery Gates - The Smiths
> 
> Just Like Heaven - The Cure
> 
> 10:15 Saturday Night - The Cure


End file.
